New Harley, Same Crazy
by Hyperwryter88
Summary: Based on "Harley's Holiday" episode from the cartoon. After Harley Quinn is returned to Arkham Asylum, she fully reforms and works with Batman when a breakout happens. My telling of what happens after the episode's events. Semi-canon. Romance on Harley's side for now. Rated T and set in modern times instead of the 90's.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story that popped in my head. I'm posting this because, like with Pokemon, I was a fan of the Batman cartoon of the 90's back when I was a kid and after I went to Youtube to look up some clips from the show, I had a reminiscence moment of my joy from watching it and I want to try this one out.**

 **This is borrowed from the episode "Harley's Holiday". For those who don't know, it's where the character Harley Quinn is granted parole and released from Arkham Asylum to try living a normal life until things spiraled out of control and it landed her back in the asylum. This is my take on what happened after the episode ended.**

 **I now got an interest in DC Comics after playing "Injustice Gods Among us." It's pretty cool.**

* * *

"Home again, home again. Jiggity-jig." Harley Quinn said in a depressed tone. She really screwed up today. She received a clean bill of health earlier today and was free to leave Arkham Asylum to reboot herself and after that, shit got sour for her.

After a mass confrontation with Batman, Robin, a mob boss, a military general who was the father of a woman she unintentionally took along with her and the Gotham cops, Quinn was captured and here she was, being escorted inside the very same mental prison that released her earlier in handcuffs by the Dynamic Duo themselves. Proving to be sane and ready to leave crime was her goal for today and she failed.

"Not for too long though." said an Arkham doctor named Joan Leland, the very doctor who allowed Harley's release and treated Harley kindly unlike most of the asylum staff. The reason was because the two women used to work together before Harley's turn to crime. "Ms. Vreeland dropped the kidnapping charges once she informed me what happened between you and her. With a little more hard work, you'll should be ready to reenter society for good."

"Yay." Harley said sadly as Robin unlocked her cuffs, knowing she was too depressed to try anything funny.

"There's one thing I gotta know." she said to Batman. "Why'd you stay with me all day, risking your butt for someone who's never given you anything but trouble?"

"I know what it's like to try and rebuild a life. I had a bad day too once." Batman said and he held up a bag and took out the item it contained: a pink dress Harley purchased at a large clothing department moments before she panicked and started the mess.

Harley was stunned that she got her item back from the same man who fought her and brought her back.

She clutched the dress close to her chest with gratitude.

"Nice guys like you shouldn't have bad days." Harley said, glad for not only getting her purchased dress back, but also knowing that Batman, the man who was supposed to be her enemy, still believed in her when nobody else did except Dr. Leland.

She leaned in and gave the Dark Knight a quick peck on the cheek to show her gratefulness to him and turned around, shy at what she just did and leaving Batman stumped.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up when an idea formed in her head.

 _Aw, the hell with it!_

Harley carelessly tossed her dress on the floor, turned around and did something nobody expected her to do, not even her:

She grabbed Batman and planted a large kiss right on the lips!

Dr. Leland, Robin and Poison Ivy were extremely stunned by this sight! If Joker saw this, he'd freak out and order a hit on Batman for kissing his woman and Harley for this act of betrayal. Good thing he was somewhere else at the moment.

Harley finished her kiss with a big "Mwuah!"

Batman was too shocked to apprehend what just happened. He was just kissed by one of his adversaries. Normally Catwoman or Talia would have performed such an act as they themselves were outlaws, but Harley Quinn!? The psychotic doctor and accomplice of Joker?

"Call me." she said shyly like a lovestruck teenager.

"Don't press your luck." said Batman as he and Robin made their leave from Arkham Asylum.

Dr. Leland escorted Harley to her cell and the clown girl followed her.

"Eh, what are you lookin' at?" Harley said to Ivy as she walked past her, leaving the plant woman in silent wonder after seeing her clown friend make out with the man who put them in that asylum countless times. Harley did not give a crap who saw and what they thought about it. She regretted nothing about kissing the city vigilante and she liked it. She'd do it again if given the chance.

 _Well, I'd never thought I'd see that._ Ivy thought.

"Sorry about what happened with you today, Ms. Quinn. I know you never meant any of that today." said Dr. Leland.

"I know, me too. I really did try to be good and follow the rules, but when I saw that store guard walkin' toward me after I bought that dress there, I panicked and . . . well, you know the rest. I thought I was being targeted again just because of my infamous rep as the Joker's squeeze. At least the bat gets me and believes in that redemption thing for me. You do too, right?" said Harley.

"Of course I do, Harley. Keeping Veronica safe from harm after kidnapping her by mistake was evidence that you're willing to change yourself. That's why she dropped the charges against you. Now would you like anything before the lights go off?" Leland asked as they approached Harley's old cell and opened it for her.

"Just a glass of water and somethin' ta put me to sleep. Normally drugs are off limits around here except for those ones ya give to wacky inmates, but from what I've been through, I really could use some of it and I can't sleep on my own because of my day." said the jester as she stepped inside.

"Alright. I'll be back with your request."

"Thanks, Dr. Leland. Oh, and please call me by my real name. Since 'Harley Quinn' was my criminal name and with me being over the crime thing as I've told Bruce Wayne and his girlfriend at that store, I have no use for that name anymore and if I'm gonna get another shot of startin' over, I want to return to using my original name. Harley Quinn is forever dead just like my bad side."

"Okay, Harleen Quinzel." said the doctor and she closed the cell and left Harley alone.

The clown girl looked around her cell. It was decorated with pictures and homemade posters of the Joker, her "puddin'." Usually she would gaze at the images in a ga-ga manner and fall for the mad clown no matter what he did to her, but not anymore. She even had a clown doll she played with once when she was "hired" by Batman to help him disable some bombs that threatened the entire city.

Having enough of the man who calls himself the "Clown Prince of Crime", Harley tore off the memorabilia and crumbled it all into a bag of papers. Her obsession with Joker was gone and in its place was a need to return to the sane self she used to be and tried to be today. That and her newfound interest in Batman. It was just one kiss, but she began to see it as possibly something more. It was crazy like her former obsession with Joker, but it was in a good way this time.

Dr. Leland returned with a glass of water and a syringe filled with a sedative. Used to incapacitate dangerous, uncooperative inmates, this time it was being used by a patient who was willing to have it.

"Here you are Harley, I mean, Harleen. One glass of water and, well, you know what this is. We have no more sleeping pills, so this was the best I could do."

Harley looked at the syringe. It reminded her of the few times she was injected with those whenever she behaved wildly. This time, she wanted it.

"It's fine by me, doc." Harley said and took the water and drank it. It felt refreshing and it washed away the taste of vomit from her mouth from throwing up on Batman's cape after the hero caught her from falling to her death.

After a moment of thinking, Harley approached the asylum worker and revealed her bare neck for what was coming.

"Okay doc, lemme have it." she said.

Joan Leland stuck the needle into Harley's neck and injected the drug. Harley flinched a little from the pain of being pricked, but it was over in a second.

"Sorry Harleen." said the doctor after seeing her wince.

"It's fine. That's part of the process. Oh, and can you throw this out for me?" Harley asked and showed her the pictures. "If you're wonderin' what it is, it's all the Joker stuff I made while living here. Like my crime identity, all the feelings I had for Joker are dead and gone. I won't be needin' 'these anymore."

Dr. Leyland was amazed at what the clown girl did while she was gone. She really was turning over a new leaf after all and this was proof. Getting rid of Joker's things was something she'd never do, but right now, it was.

"Yes, at once Ms. Quinzel." the doctor said with happiness in her voice. She was glad that Harleen Quinzel was changing herself.

"Thanks doc. I . . . oooh man, that sleeping drug works fast. Can't remember the last time . . . they stuck it to me. I can . . . barely stay awake . . . or sleep. Goodnight world." Harley said with a yawn and plopped herself on her cell bed.

"Goodnight Harleen." said Dr. Leland and shut the cell door and left.

Harley mumbled something incoherently, but was too sleepy to clear herself.

Soon, she was snoring and was out like a light.

* * *

 **There's my first chapter. As I said, I'm writing this because I loved the show a long time ago besides Pokemon and a Youtube vid of the show took me back to my childhood years. Along with "Injustice", I'm also now starting to play the "Arkham" games after seeing one of my uncles play it at a party I went to. They're pretty cool. Why didn't I play them before? Anyway, this story will have romance in it and it's been a long time since I wrote anything romantic. My last story with romance was my Pokemon/Primal Rage crossover story despite it being action-y. I hope you like this one. I'll post more. I've also been reading about the DC characters to get more info so I can post more DC-themed stories later.**

 **For those who are reading my HaloHazard story, I'm still working on that, so don't worry if you think I'm bored with it. I'm just letting out some ideas here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of my new story. I almost forgot, I don't own this story or the show. Boy, I miss this show. Hell, I miss the friggin' 90's when life as a kid was simple and fun! Pokemon, Digimon, Beast Wars, Batman TAS, Superman TAS, Spiderman TAS, X-Men TAS, WWF Attitude Era, N64, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Killer Instinct, Donkey Kong Country, arcade games, Blockbuster and Hollywood video stores, that's what growing up in the 90's were all about! A winning combination!**

 **Not anymore . . .**

* * *

Daylight.

The asylum opened. The graveyard shift for the night guards ended and were sent home and in came their daytime counterparts along with the doctor staff.

The inmates were awakened and the guards led them to the cafeteria for breakfast.

The only one who didn't attend was Harley Quinn. She didn't leave her cell because she was still asleep. That sedative she took the previous night was a powerful drug. Despite having taken it before several times during her crazy moods, it was still strong to keep Harley out and it didn't adapt to her system.

Joan Leland entered the asylum to begin her shift and when she saw the inmates being led to the cafeteria, she noticed Harley Quinn was not with the others in the breakfast lineup. She went to go see what held her up.

She approached Harley's cell and when she peeked through the cell door's bars, she saw her on her bed, still sleeping.

"Harleen?" asked Joan. Like last night, she started addressing the clown woman by her real name as requested.

Harley didn't answer.

"Harleen, wake up." said Joan.

"No, leave me alone! I'm too young to die!" Harley said in her sleep. She was probably having a nightmare as suggested by her tossing and turning.

Joan entered Harley's cell and shook her awake. "Harleen?"

"Where are ya, Bats? Help me!"

When Leland tapped her on the face to wake her, the jester inmate suddenly jolted upward and grabbed Leland by the throat in a violent manner. Her eyes were still closed, meaning she was still asleep and thought she was fighting her dream enemy.

"Harleen, Harleen stop! It's me, Dr. Leland! Wake up!" said Leland.

Harley suddenly opened her eyes and recognized who she was grabbing and released her grip.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Doc. I thought you were the monster from my nightmare." said Harley. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm alright. No harm done." the doctor said and rubbed her neck. She was surprised Harley had quite a strong grip. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I was havin' a nightmare where I was bein' chased around the asylum by a man-sized fish hybrid thingy. I think it was a pufferfish or somethin'. I don't know my 'fishology' or whatever they call the study of water animals, but it was scary." she said.

"Didn't you say before that you had a dislike of fish?" Joan asked.

"Yeah, not only does it taste like crap to me, I'm also allergic to it too. I remember when Joker once tried to poison Gotham with what he called 'Joker fish', which, by the way sounds totally gross, he dressed me up in a fish costume after I said I hated the stuff. He thought it was a riot and I told him he was really sick."

"Well, rest assured, any meal you have here will not include fish for you. Even prisons and asylums have to respect a prisoner's religious and dietary background and remove offending ingredients from their food as stated by law. Your background papers mention your fish allergy and the staff here must comply or they will have to face legal trouble if anything happens to you or the other inmates."

"Thanks doc." said Harley.

"My pleasure. Now, it's time for breakfast. The line's waiting."

Harley got up and followed Joan to the cafeteria for her daily meal.

"Say, what time is it?" Harley asked after noticing the sun was brighter all over the asylum.

"It's 10:00 a.m." Joan answered.

"And what time was it when I was brought back here?"

"7:30 p.m."

"Dang! I was out longer than I thought. That stuff you stuck me with is friggin' powerful!" Harley said.

Joan smiled from Harley's comment.

Harley and the doctor were mere moments from entering the cafeteria when Harley suddenly stopped.

Joan noticed and asked, "What is it, Harleen?"

"Is a certain someone in there?" she asked, not even wanting to say his name.

"You mean Joker?"

Harley nodded, the name giving her the shivers.

"Yes, he is I'm afraid. You aren't still obsessed with him, are you?"

"Of course not. He's dead to me, but I'm worried what he'll say or do if he sees me. He'll treat me the way he treats Red. I just got over him last night. You saw the Joker posters and junk I threw away last night." Harley said.

Joan, feeling sympathetic to the former doctor and knowing that her renouncement of Joker was part of her rehabilitation process, decided to help Harley out with this problem. She also knew that "Red" was Harley's nickname for Pamela Isley, a.k.a. Poison Ivy due to her obvious red hair.

"Tell you what, Harleen. How about you return to your cell and I'll bring you your breakfast? That way Joker doesn't give you any problems and doesn't do anything stupid to send Arkham back into a panic." she offered.

"You'd do that for me? Even after I nearly choked you back there?" Harley asked.

"Of course. You didn't mean to do that. You were just having a bad dream and you'd never hurt me on purpose."

"Thank you, Dr. Leland." Harley said and hugged her lightly before walking back to her cell.

"My pleasure." said the doctor and she went to get Harley's food.

Harley skipped to her cell and sat down on her bed. Of all the staff working in this nuthouse, Dr. Joan Leland was the only one she trusted. She tried to help her reclaim her sanity and she still was even after the chaos she committed out there the other day. She even offered to bring her food to avoid her former lover.

Minutes later, Dr. Leland returned with a tray of food for the clown girl. It was maple and brown sugar-flavored oatmeal in a bowl with raisins in it, a piece of toast and orange juice.

"Here you are, Harleen." she said.

"Thanks." Harley said and took the tray.

"Today's breakfast included bacon, but remembering that you're Jewish, I took the liberty of replacing it with that slice of bread you see there." said Joan.

Harley remembered too. She may have been a criminal and despite not taking her heritage seriously, she still respected part of it, mostly the "no pork" rule. Harley remembered one time when she was a teenager, she sent a common mugger straight to the hospital for calling his mugging victim, a fellow Jewish person, an anti-Semitic slur, which angered Harley to the point of beating the hell out of him. The victim thanked her and ran off while the thug, upon his discharge from the hospital and serving 90 days in jail for the offense, moved out of Gotham to avoid a second trip to the ER by the future clown woman and was never seen again.

"I see." said Harley after her flashback ended.

"I also convinced them that separating you and Joker from each other would reduce the stress of dealing with you two and they agreed to go with it. They sometimes admitted that you two were the most challenging inmates to handle before. So to put it simply, whenever Joker's out, you stay here and when he's in his cell or in the hospital if gravely injured, you can come out." said Joan.

"That'll work and I don't mind." said Harley.

"I'll leave you be. After breakfast, the inmates will go to the recreation room and when their time's up and they return to their cells, I'll let you out. How's that sound?"

"Sounds terrific." Harley said and clapped her hands once in joy.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Miss Quinzel." said Joan and she left to resume her duties.

"Bye, Dr. Leland." said Harley and she started to eat her breakfast.

While she was happy to be separated from Joker, she was also worried about Poison Ivy. Knowing her bitterness with Joker, Harley hoped Ivy would survive being around him again. She heard that they once had an argument in the rec room over what television show to watch. Joker was such a prick to her.

While she was eating, as dumb as this sounded, she wondered if Batman was thinking about her. When she told him last night to call him, she was half-joking, but also half-serious at the same time. He treated her fairly while Joker would treat her like crap. Now she realizes Joker never cared for her, he just used her for his own selfish purposes and punching bag.

The bastard.

When breakfast was over, she saw from her cell, the inmates walking out of the cafeteria and heading for the rec room as Joan Leland said. She saw Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Ventriloquist and Joker. The only inmates she did not see were Riddler and Penguin. Riddler was still out there doing his usual thing and Batman was probably hunting him down while Penguin was serving his sentence in a regular prison because, despite his crime sprees, he was not insane like the others in Arkham.

Lucky for her, Joker didn't notice her. Still, Harley ducked under her bed to make sure he didn't see her.

Harley noticed Scarecrow was outside looking in her cell bars.

"I know you're there child." he said.

Besides Ivy, Scarecrow was calm around Quinn. When Harley was speaking to Joan about her release from Arkham two days ago, both women heard him rambling on about him being the "Master of Fear" and the "Lord of Despair" while being escorted inside by Batman and Robin. When Harley greeted him as he passed by, the man looked at her and simply said to her, "Good evening, child." in a calm manner before suddenly returning to his wacky mood by demanding that everyone worship him and sing hymns praising his name as if he was God or something. Even Harley was taken back by that behavior because she may have been insane, but she wasn't _that_ insane. She also remembered Robin saying to Batman, "I think he's getting better."

Not. Still, that made her giggle.

"Good morning, Professor Crane." said Harley as she crawled out from under her bed and approached the cell door.

"Morning, Miss Quinzel. How are you today?" Crane asked, calling Harley by her legal surname.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"The same. Readjusting to this madhouse after I was returned here by the Bat and his pet. What happened to you the other day?"

"I was released on parole and I was doin' fine for a while till I messed things up and got sent back here by the same people you mentioned."

"Oh, my apologies for your terrible day."

"That's okay. At least the staff here understand that what happened was not entirely my fault, especially Dr. Leland. B-Man convinced me to give rehab another go and I'm goin' through the motions again. I want to get out of here the right way. No more wackiness for me."

"Oh, how'd he convince you?"

"When he brought me back to Arkham, he gave me something I bought with my own money when I was out and I felt so happy that I . . ." Harley began to blush at what she almost said.

"What did you do, child?"

"I . . . I . . ." Harley had trouble telling what she did last night.

"Crane! Front and center, now!" yelled a guard, interrupting their conversation.

"Still in trouble. Gotta go. Have a nice day, Miss Quinn." Crane said quickly before running off to the guard.

"Quit chatting with yourself and get your ass in that room on the double!" said the guard. He was probably unaware that Harley was still inside and thought Scarecrow was simply having a chat with nobody but himself. The usual symptom of a nuthouse resident.

"Don't you speak to me like that, mortal fool! I'm still the god of fear around here!" said Crane.

Harley heard a smacking sound, hinting that the guard must have hit Crane with his nightstick.

"And I'm the god of smacking jackasses like you!" said the guard. "Now get your crazy happy meal ass in there!"

She looked at the window bar for a better look and saw Crane being pushed in the rec room by the guard.

"Ouch." she whispered. She hoped she would not piss off any of the guards around here, so she decided to try playing it cool if she wished to leave Arkham again and when she did, she would not screw it up again.

 _If I can do it before, I can do it again. Plus, I can get away from Mr. J if I do get another parole thing. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't call him 'Mr. J' or 'puddin' since they were my pet names for him and I don't hang around him anymore. I'll just call him 'Joker'. If I knew what his real name was, I'd call him that instead. Even I was never told what his name was. Perhaps that origin tale he told me before about his booze-lovin' dad beatin' the crap outta him as a kid was a load of bull and I fell for it._ She thought.

She was starting to think that Joker's background was all a lie to snag Harley into his web.

* * *

 **Chapter complete. Lemme know if you want more. I hope I don't sound stupid writing this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I'm re watching the episodes online to get more acquainted with the characters and remember the show while I'm in recovery at the time of this writing.**

* * *

Harley stayed in the confines of her cell while her fellow inmates spent their outdoor time in the recreational room either playing games, watching tv, reading or doing other things. Joker was with them and, as part of a precaution, Harley was to stay away from him and even she agreed since she no longer wanted anything to do with him.

Ivy was heard complaining about Joker being a complete ass again.

"Why did the plant cross the road? Give up? To get to a patch of sunlight on the other side of the road but then got run over by a truck as it passed and became a road salad! Ha!" she heard Joker say.

"GUARD!" Ivy shrieked.

"Poor Red." Harley whispered.

Since Harley had nothing to pass time with in her cell, she laid down on her bed, closed her eyes and played her favorite songs in her head without the need for a cassette or CD player. It was like meditation for her. She also imagined Batman to sweeten the deal.

When rec time ended for the inmates, they were ordered to return to their cells.

Harley stealthily watched the inmates walking back to their assigned cells with the guards escorting them. As this happened, Joker and Two-Face seemed to have a squabble about something. The clown mocked Harvey's disfigured face much to the latter's anger and security had to break them up as they fought each other.

"Hey, where's Harley? I haven't seen her in ages!" Joker asked as he turned his head, looking for her.

Harley ducked behind her cell door and gulped nervously.

"Didn't you hear clown? Your little girlfriend don't want to hang around you no more." said a guard.

Joker laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah right! She's said that dozens of times after our squabbles and she always crawls back to me like usual. She's a sucker for me and she worships me like a god and I don't mean you Scarecrow!" he said.

"She's serious this time, Joker. Miss Quinzel is finished with you and with her clownish lifestyle. After she was brought back to Arkham a couple of nights ago, she discarded everything she kept of you over the years from her cell. She's moved on from you and she's happier this way and I'm proud of her for finally achieving this on her own." said Dr. Leland who appeared.

Harley heard her voice and was glad to hear her say she was proud of her change.

Joker's face fell from crazy to upset.

"No, that's not true! That's impossible!" he said angrily.

The other inmates who saw the commotion all nodded, telling Joker that what he heard was reality.

"They're right, Joker. Harley said she hates you now." said Scarecrow.

"Looks like you're single again, clown! Your own circus girlfriend dumped you forever! Now you have nobody to slap around!" Two-Face said and laughed at the Joker's misfortune. "Who's laughing now?"

Even though she was trying to avoid Joker, Harley took this opportunity to add insult to Joker's misery.

"Hey 'puddin'!" she said to get his attention.

Joker saw her and was relieved.

"Harley, thank goodness you're here! Tell them it's all a load of bull! A joke! We're still together, right?!" he begged, hoping the clown girl would return to her loopy ways.

He was wrong.

"You wish it were a joke, but no. We're done forever! I'm sick of your abuse and I should have dumped your ass a long time ago! You can rot in a box for all I care!" she said and gave him a flipper from her cell door.

Ivy was impressed at Harley's antic. She was glad to see her jester friend finally stand up to her ex. Even though Harley's gesture was vulgar, Dr. Leland applauded Harley inside for renouncing Joker.

"You tell him, child!" said Crane.

"Look everybody! I think he's going to cry!" said Two-Face, enjoying Joker's misery.

Enraged, Joker thrashed around trying to break free from the guards' grasps so he can attack the clown girl for disrespecting him so badly and in front of all of Arkham Asylum.

"Nobody leaves the Clown Prince of Crime! NOBODY!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

The guards held him down and gave him a sedative to stop him.

"Harley . . . you bitch . . . I made you . . .!" he said before passing out and he was dragged away by the guards and everyone resumed as they were.

 _I can't believe I fell for that guy. What the hell did I ever see in him?_ She thought to herself. She lost her career as a psychiatric doctor and whatever bright future that awaited her because of him and due to being bored with her job. If she wanted fun and adventure, she could have chosen something else instead of crime, but she didn't and fell for the psycho clown and now she was one of the people she was assigned to treat. The irony. But this time, she wanted to get by the honest way.

When the coast was clear, Harley's cell door opened and in stepped Joan Leland.

"Sorry you had ta see that Dr. Leland. I've been wanting to get that out of my system for a while." Harley explained.

"That's okay, Harley. I'll let it slide and it was kinda healthy of you do to, but please don't do that again. We don't want any violence to break out among the inmates. Now then, I'm here to keep my bargain."

"Is it time?" Harley asked.

"Yep. Everyone's back to their cells and the rec room is now empty save for a few guards keeping a look out. You ready, Miss Quinzel?"

"You betcha. Lemme just grab my shoes." said Harley and she took her slipper shoes and put them on her feet.

"Okay, ready." she said and followed Joan to the recreational room.

As they walked, Harley spotted Joker wearing a straitjacket and spending some time in solitary confinement for his reckless behavior.

Harley stuck out her tongue at him. Good thing he wasn't awake to see."

When they made it to the rec room, Harley was the only occupant there besides three guards, as Leland said, who were tasked with watching over her despite her being calm and being the only inmate inside. Even the most trusted inmate at Arkham Asylum had to be observed as protocol dictated and Harley was working on that.

"You're free to do whatever you want in here, Harleen. You can play games, watch television, read. Nobody to bother you, especially you-know-who." Leland said without wishing to disturb Harley with the mention of Joker's name.

"Thanks Dr. Leland. I won't cause any trouble here."

"Very well. Enjoy your time, Harleen." said Dr. Leland and she turned to leave.

"Wait, are you busy?" Harley asked.

Dr. Leland stopped and looked at Harley.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I was wonderin' if ya wanna play checkers or chess or somethin' with me when you have time off. It's no fun playing solo. I mean, who am I gonna win or lose against besides myself? That's boring and the guards here probably won't wanna play a match with me. Especially that guy right over there." Harley said and pointed with her thumb at a guard standing right behind her. It was a guard she injured on the night she donned her Harley Quinn persona and sensed he still had a grudge against her for that. She knew because she recognized his face.

"Well, I can stop by during my lunch break later today and play some checkers with you if you want. After all, we used to work together and I figured, for old time's sake." Leland offered.

"Really? Okay. How long can I stay here? Did the rec room schedule change over time?" Harley asked.

"No, its remained the same and this place will still be empty by lunch since everybody will be occupied in the cafeteria, so it can be just us women." said Leland.

"Okey-dokey doc." said Harley.

Leland grinned and left the room.

Harley looked around, wondering what activity to do first.

She considered playing solitaire since it was the only card game that involved only one player.

Harley found a stack of cards and prepared them on a small table which she cleansed of contents leftover by the inmates who were here. She hasn't played solitaire since she was a kid. She used to play it in her room when her parents used to bitch and moan in her childhood home. Her father, an abusive drunken man, was the reason she chose to study the criminal mind, see what makes a person tick.

A guard approached the clown girl. Not the same guard she mentioned.

Harley noticed and wondered what he wanted.

"Uh-oh! What did I do now?" Harley asked, thinking she was in trouble.

"Nothing Miss Quinzel. I was just checking on you. Protocol around here."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." said Harley. She remembered hearing some of the rules of Arkham Asylum when she first took up to working here before she became an inmate.

"Well, I'm just sittin' here playin' alone. Solitaire is a one-person's game, you know." said Harley.

"I saw what you did back there and I must say, I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

The guard nodded and allowed Harley to return her focus on her card game.

"Care ta play?" she asked.

"No thanks, Miss Quinzel."

Harley played for a while until after her third victory, she grew weary of the game and switch to reading. The bookshelf had all kinds of books that interested her. All of the books were not horror-themed because that may influence the inmates into planning violent acts. There was one person out there in the country who was rumored to have been inspired by a certain book that made him kill a famous entertainer. It was not a horror book, but the crime afterward sure was. Even Harley was shocked at that in her pre-Joker years as she was a big fan of the dead musician. The only non-horror book that was discontinued was "Alice In Wonderland" due to Mad Hatter. It was given away because the guards and staff feared it might inspire ideas for Hatter.

Harley selected a detective-themed book and decided to read it. She wondered if this was how the Bat got his ideas for fighting crime as he was skilled at solving them like he was a modern day Sherlock Holmes. He was often called the "World's Greatest Detective" by his allies and enemies.

After time had passed, it was time for the inmates to be escorted to the cafeteria for lunch.

Harley stopped reading when a guard's radio with a special message reached her ears. According to the message, Batman was on his way back to Arkham Asylum with another super criminal he caught on the streets. His catch of the day was Edward Nigma, a.k.a. the Riddler. That man was obsessed with two things in life: riddles and outsmarting Batman. One he's good at, the other he's bad at.

Excitement filled Harley Quinn. She was happy that the caped crusader was returning, even if it was just to bring the riddle guy back. Either way, she couldn't wait to see Batman and that was good enough for her.

Minutes passed and soon, the entrance door was heard being opened and guards were rushing at the scene to collect the returned felon. Harley dashed out of the rec room to have a look.

Batman was seen escorting a captured and wet Riddler into the asylum. Riddler seemed to have been drenched in water during a presumed fight with the Bat and he was shivering.

"I'll get you for this Dark Knight! I swear it!" he threatened which didn't amuse or scare the hero at all.

"Somebody get him warm before he catches a friggin' cold and bestows it on us all!" a guard ordered.

While Riddler was being handled by the guards, Batman was just about to leave when Harley suddenly burst out of her hiding spot and ran toward the city's protector.

"Hiya Bats!" she said happily.

"Hello Quinn." he said.

"Caught the riddle guy, I see?" Harley said, clasping her hands together in front of her stomach.

"Yes. How are they treating you here?"

"Oh, fine. No hostilities, well, not from me or to me anyway. Oh and I'm over Joker. He's crap to me now. I even threw out all my Joker stuff from my cell after you left. Dr. Leland saw it herself and is now watchin' me while I'm in here." Harley said.

"Good to hear you're no longer into Joker." he said.

"Thanks. Earlier today, he saw me and I told him off and gave him the finger to prove to him we weren't together no more. Boy, you should've seen his ugly mug after I did that! He was pissed off and stuff!" Harley said.

"It's true Batman. Miss Quinzel here renounced Joker in front of everyone and he . . . well, he didn't take too kindly to it." said Dr. Leland.

"I see." Batman said, knowing Joker's reaction to such a thing.

Harley stared at Batman for a while. To her, he was her new squeeze, her new man. Far better than Joker. As she was with Joker before, Harley Quinn was now in love with Batman. She hoped she can get him to fall for her and if not, there was Bruce Wayne. That is, if Veronica Vreeland didn't work out for him. But at the same time, she did not wish to break them up. That would have been something her Harley Quinn self would have done and she was trying to turn over a new leaf and she didn't want to mess that up again. She hoped Batman was single unlike the rich guy.

"You're not disturbed by that kiss I gave ya before, are ya?" Harley asked.

"Not at all. Although I was surprised when you did that because I thought you hated me for stopping you and Joker countless times."

"Aw, that's all behind me now and I can't blame ya for bein' surprised. I was just so happy you gave me my dress thing back and I wasn't thinkin' clearly. But I don't regret kissin' ya!"

"Well, I should be going now, Harley. Take care of yourself and good luck with your rehabilitation." said the Bat.

"Thanks B-Man and call me Harleen. Harley Quinn's been given the boot and Harleen Quinzel's back for good." Harley said.

"It's her way of abandoning her criminal identity. She now goes by her civilian name to demonstrate this and it's part of her rehabilitation process. That and breaking up with Joker." said Dr. Leland.

"Alright Harleen. I knew there was good in you. In time, I'll come by and visit you when I have the chance." said Batman.

"You're too kind, Bats!" Harley said and the two shook hands to further symbolize their growing new friendship, at least on Harley's side.

"Oh, and one more thing, Batsy! If you see Bruce Wayne, tell him I'm sorry for smackin' him back at that store when I snapped. I hope he ain't too mad at me for that." said Harley.

"Will do. I'm sure he holds no grudge against you for that. After all, you kept his lover safe from harm during your . . . slip-up." said the hero. Deep down, he wasn't angry at Harley for hitting him back there. She was just stressed out.

Batman departed and Harley sighed and placed the hand she shook close to her chest.

 _I love the new me!_ She thought.

With that, the two women headed to the rec room to spend time with each other as Leland promised.

* * *

 **End of chapter.**

 **Sorry for taking long. I had to go through some medical examinations for my condition for the past few days. I'm not dying if that's what you're thinking. My problem's non-lethal. I'll be out soon. I'm using my laptop at my local hospital.**

 **Harley sure did piss Joker off right there! With good behavior, she'll be released early again in the future and good thing too because Joker will want to kill her if she stays too long! Let's hope she does qualify for parole before it's too late!**

 **Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody. I just got released from the hospital and I'm readjusting to my hometown after a long time away. Once I recover, I'm going back to job hunting and hopefully have time to write then. Here's more of my Batman story. I'm focused on this more than my other story as it's allowed me to think more clearly.** **Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

For the next few weeks, the inmates spent their days undergoing psychiatric evaluation sessions. Most failed or refused treatment and remained locked away when finished.

The only person who succeeded in treatment was Harley Quinn. She was easy to interact with now that her sanity was recovering. Dr. Leland treated her sometimes, but some days Harley went through sessions with different doctors to see how well she responded and like with Leland, Harley did rather well. She didn't go crazy, she didn't get angry, she wasn't impatient, spoiled or nervous.

The only time she showed anger during one of her sessions was when she addressed Joker as a "two-timing career-wrecking, woman-abusing son of a bitch" when asked about her thoughts on him. It didn't affect her rehab process and the doctors understood how she felt about the man, but she never became violent.

When asked about her thoughts on Batman however, her mood changed immediately and she made a dreamy face and spoke good things about him. Besides Leland, the doctors discovered through these sessions that Harley Quinn was in love with Batman. They feared she might be stalker-obsessed with him like she was with Joker previously, but Harley assured them that her crush on the Dark Knight was not the same as she had with the Clown Prince. She had no stalking urges in her this time and that she wanted to find love and fun the right way this time.

Harley believed that her chances of regaining parole were climbing very high due to her new and improving behavior as her insane side was starting to die out slowly. The staff had no problems with her like they used to. She was less stressful to be around with. She obeyed whatever instructions she was given and never started fights or any sort of chaos inside Arkham. While she retained some parts of her Harley Quinn personality, the bubbly crazy type, it wasn't in a bad way this time. She still spoke in her Brooklyn accent and no longer called the Joker by pet names, just "Joker" or "Clown". As with Dr. Leland, the staff started calling her by her real name after she told them why she referred that.

In no time, she would be released from Arkham again and be free to live her life in peace, obtain a new job that doesn't involve crime and getting arrested and, from her eyes, score a shot of romance with the city hero. Or if not him, then with someone else. Someone who doesn't dress like a clown and beats the shit out of her whenever he felt like it. Harley wanted a man who would treat her with honor and respect and not as a punching bag.

But like with all good things, it had to end sometime.

Just recently, Arkham Asylum hired a new employee, a man named Lyle Bolton, as another security guard for the facility. Everybody in Arkham assumed he was just like any other security guard, but he was proved them all wrong on his first day on the job. In time, his methods of dealing with the inmates earned him some respect among fellow guards but were also deemed so harsh that the inmates started to fear him except for Joker and Two-Face.

Even on good behavior, Bolton still mistreated the inmates very badly like a school bully.

Dr. Leland was not too pleased with Bolton's actions because he was frightening the soft inmates of Arkham like Harley Quinn and feared her crazy self would resurface from the trauma of being around Bolton. Harley couldn't go through a psychiatric evaluation without freaking out whenever she heard Bolton's booming voice somewhere in Arkham screaming at an inmate for who knows what.

Attending a session with Joan Leland was the only thing that calmed Quinn down and when it ended, it was back to being scared. If Bolton continued his bullying ways, then Harley's progress would come to an end and not in a good way.

For Harley's sake, Poison Ivy tried to stop Bolton with her plant hypnosis, but Bolton was too mentally strong for that and he extracted her from her cell and literally threw her in a new shady cell to "cool her off" as he called it. The cell lacked sunlight and that weakened her. It was kinda her Kryptonite.

Ivy begged to be released from her cell and she was ignored, by him at least. The other doctors were kinda friendly to her even though her mental health was not as close to Harley's.

Joker and Two-Face were the only ones who were not afraid of Lyle Bolton for they were too insane to handle reality, but even that didn't save them from cruel and unusual punishment the man dished out. He once stole Two-Face's coin, rendering him unstable and he had a freak out. He even threatened Bolton into giving him his coin back and Bolton simply responded by putting the coin in one of the trash containers in the facility which enraged the former D.A. much to Bolton's amusement. Joker was too lost to notice Bolton. He was still lost in though after Quinn broke off their partnership with him.

While rough, Bolton did not stir up any trouble with the staff as he was one of them. His targets were the inmates only. To him, fear was the only way to run things and keep the inmate population in the asylum under total control like a dictator mad with power. He even preferred to call them things like "prisoners", "dirtbags" or "waste of life" rather than "inmates" or "mentally ill patients" because he viewed them as unworthy trash who deserved harsh treatment. While Arkham Asylum was technically a holding facility, it was no prison, but Bolton made sure to make the lives of the inmates a living hell and he succeeded with all except Joker.

His personal policy when working was a "Shut Up and Do As I Say Or Else!" type of persona.

The only inmate who avoid Lyle's wrath was Killer Croc. He spent all of his time in the underground sewer section of the asylum and refused to go anywhere, not even for rec time. He wasn't afraid of Bolton, he just found him annoying as hell. The stench in his domain was so foul, even Bolton himself refused to venture there again after he was sent to deal with the reptilian inmate for the first time and didn't like what he found and saw. Foul stenches were his one weakness, but he refused to allow anyone else to know that in order to maintain his dominance of Arkham.

One night, Harley was taken down by Bolton just for taking long in the showers. Her long hair took time to wash. She told him this to justify her prolonged bathing time, but Bolton told her to either cut her hair off or he would if she took long again and after she got dried and dressed, he forced her out of the shower and chucked her inside her cell and slammed the door shut loud without any regrets. It was so terrifying for her.

"Where are ya, Bats? I need you!" Harley whispered as if she were talking to him telepathically.

"NO TALKING CLOWN WITCH! STAY THERE AND KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT NOW!" Bolton yelled and Harley fearfully complied. Her eyes swelled with tears. This man was similar to Joker minus the makeup and clown-themed gadgets and he was just as abusive as Joker.

 _Batman has ta come sometime! He promised he would!_ Harley thought, hoping he would save her from Bolton.

One day, Jonathan Crane, having enough of Bolton's antics, planned an escape from the facility just to get away from him and he did when Bolton was taking a break and unaware of Crane's activities. The so-called "god of fear" was afraid for his life by a man who was just as menacing as he and the other inmates.

"Take me with ya!" Harley begged when she saw him making a break for it.

"Me too!" said Arnold Wesker, a.k.a. Ventriloquist. His dummy spoke for him.

Scarecrow was too focused on escaping to hear them and made his way to freedom. But this time, in order to avoid detection by anyone, Batman included, Scarecrow decided to lay low during his time out of Arkham Asylum. He didn't commit a single crime in the city aside from his escape. He's rather hide all day and all night than be found and sent back with Lyle haunting the facility.

Eventually he was caught by Batman and Robin and was escorted back to Arkham territory where Batman and Robin had their first meeting with Lyle Bolton and learned who he was and why Scarecrow escaped.

The two heroes soon learned what's been going on in Arkham ever since Bolton started working there and even they were disgusted by his actions. Batman/Bruce Wayne feared for Harley's safety and mental health. She was making progress until Bolton made himself at home in Arkham. Who knows what that man's been doing with her. He had to do something and save his victims, even Harley.

One day, Lyle Bolton was summoned to a small court hearing when he was reported and he complied. The person who reported Bolton to the judge was Joan Leland after she saw what happened to Harley.

As Bruce Wayne, he helped get Bolton dismissed from Arkham after the latter had a freak out about the inmates during the trial. Harleen Quinzel, Arnold Wesker and Jonathan Crane were at Bolton's trial when he faced accusation charges and inadvertently caused the man's attitude rampage by telling the truth about him after at first covering for him out of fear for their lives.

During that time, Harley looked at Bruce and mentally thanked him for standing up for them.

She decided to go talk to him.

"Hiya Brucey! Long time no see!" said Harley.

"Greetings Miss Quinzel."

"Did Batman talk to ya? Because I asked him to tell you how sorry I was about what happened at the store when he dropped me off back at Arkham."

"He did and it's alright, ma'am. You just panicked just when you were readjusting to life outside Arkham Asylum."

"Did I leave a bruise on ya or somethin'?" Harley asked and examined his face where she struck him.

"No. I'm alright."

"Good. How's yer girlfriend doin'?"

"Veronica's doing fine."

"Glad ta hear that. When ya see her, tell her I said and thanks for not stickin' them charges on me."

"Will do."

Harley hugged Bruce as her way of thanking him for saving her today and for having no hard feelings against her for hurting him at the store.

"Ya know. She's ain't bad at all. You're lucky to have her." Harley said.

"Thanks Miss Quinzel. I am lucky to have her."

"You're not the only one to find romance, rich boy. I've got my eyes set on someone different than Joker. I'm talkin' about the Bat! Once I prove myself sane, I'm hopin' ta make a move on him, assumin' he's single, that is!"

Bruce was surprised by Harley's words, but he kept his emotions under control.

"Really? You have feelings for Gotham City's protector?"

"Of course! He's much better than Joker ever was! I even kissed him when he brought me back to Arkham and I loved it! Between you and me, I think he did too because I remember him grinning at me before leavin'." Harley said, remembering that night.

Bruce remembered Harley kissing him that night.

"Are you obsessed with him the way you were with Joker?"

"Nah. Well, maybe a little, but believe me, it's nothin' like how I felt for that stupid clown. This time, I want it to be real love, not a fantasy, fake one I had with him. The next time ya see Batman, can ya set me up on a date with him?"

Bruce thought Harley's kiss to him was just out of gratefulness for helping her, but now that he knew the jester woman's kiss was more than that, he was both shocked and joyful. He admitted to himself that Harleen Quinzel was kinda attractive if one saw past the craziness and yes, he did kinda enjoy kissing her. Even when she was a doctor, she was still beautiful. But he was with Veronica Vreeland and, unless they went their separate ways, he could not have any romantic involvement with Quinzel. But that was when he was Bruce Wayne. As Batman, that was a different tale and he just couldn't say no to the new Harley Quinn. Now that she was single again and looking for love from a new man, why not make her happy? He had no intentions of breaking up with Veronica, he just wanted to make good on his word of seeing Harley while she was recovering.

"I'll see what I can do when I see him again."

"Yay! Well, I gotta go now Mistah W! Good luck with Veronica!" Harley said as she was escorted away with Crane and Wesker.

 _So she has a romantic interest in my other self. No wonder she was excited when I promised her a visit as Batman. If nothing happens tonight in Gotham, I'll make good on my word and see Harleen. She's not so bad after all._ Bruce thought to himself.

* * *

 **There, finished. I hope I'm not sloppy with this story. The romance theme here is from Harley's pov only. since she's still the crazy type, but in a good way this time. She's like Mai Shiranui from the Fatal Fury games., in love with someone who does not actually love her back. Come to think of it, that's how she is around Joker in the show and other DC-related media. I've just started reading the New 52 Suicide Squad books and I'm starting to express interest in writing a fic on them.**

 **I should be fully healed by the end of the month and back on my feet . . . literally. The traveling was great, but it's so good to be back in my hometown where I belong. No more traveling for me, except vacations and nothing else. I hope everyone had an excellent Xmas and a happy 2015 as we roll on to 2016. I can't wait for the Suicide Squad and Batman Vs. Superman films to come out this year! Both are gonna kick so much ass! Are you not entertained? Are ye not excited? Will ye keep reading me story? Why am I talkin' like a pirate, yarr?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back and ready to write again! Most of my injuries are healed, some still remain. But that's not gonna stop me from writing. Now then, on with the show.**

* * *

It was visiting hours and Harley Quinn was escorted to the facility's visiting room by two guards. Harley was the only inmate there due to the rowdiness of the others. Many of them had no outside friends or relatives who wanted to see them She was the only inmate that got visiting hours at this time.

"Which one?" Harley asked.

"Which one what?" asked one guard.

"Which seat will he be sittin' in?" she asked.

"Whichever one he chooses, Miss Quinzel." said the guard.

Harley stood leaning on a wall, waiting for the hero to show up. She looked at her hands, wondering if her appearance was neat. Despite wearing the usual Arkham Asylum uniform worn by all inmates, she wanted to look as pleasant and pretty as possible. She fluffed her blond hair in front of her own reflection in a mirror to make it perfect-looking in hopes of impressing the man in black. She even removed her

 _This oughta make him go ga-ga for me!_ She thought.

Minutes later, the door to the other side of the phone wall opened and in stepped the only person who came to visit: Batman.

Harley's eyes glowed with joy the instant she saw him and she ran over to the glass wall opposite of where he sat and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hiya Bats!" she said happily.

"Hello Harleen. How is everything going on here?" Batman asked.

"Fine. Well, it is now. A week ago there was this big ol' guy in Arkham who acted like one of those military people who yell at new recruits and call 'em ladies. Whaddya call 'em?" Harley said.

"Drill instructors." Batman said.

"Yeah, that. He was actin' like one around us and we were his maggots or whatever they call 'em. He was so harsh and loud! He'd even punish those who were good, like me. But then one day they fired him for his actions and he's now an inmate here." said Harley. "Sometimes we give him a hard time as payback for what he did. Now he knows how we felt when he used to give us crap."

"I heard. Bruce Wayne told me about it after his antic at his little trial. I'm the one who brought him here after he took up his own super-criminal ego he calls 'Lock-Up'. Is he causing trouble for anyone here?"

"Nah, he's too messed up in the head to cause trouble. He keeps babblin' about criminals needing harsh punishment and crap. Like Professor Crane, he thinks he's a god among us. If he were, then he sure is a loco one. He's even more cuckoo than I was or . . . you know who."

Wanting to change the subject, Harley asked, "Any word on me makin' parole again?"

"Not yet. I spoke to the mayor about that and after he was informed of what happened last time and it being a big misunderstanding, he said he'll make a decision in two weeks. If he approves, you'll be free to leave Arkham again."

Harley's face lit up. "Really? Ya mean it, Batsy?"

"It's not a promise, but yes, another attempt for your release is in the works. But the mayor of Gotham is the only one who can release you any time, not me. I'm just a crime fighter, not an authority figure like him. Even Bruce Wayne is willing to help out since he told me of your interaction with him after Mr. Bolton's trial ended. He's the reason I'm sitting here with you right now."

Harley wanted to jump up and down from excitement like she did when Dr. Leland told her she was released the first time, but because of the guard watching her, she restrained herself. The guard knew Harley's reason for keeping calm.

"That sounds swell, Bats. The mayor should know how my progress in here is since he's, ya know, the mayor, the eyes of Gotham, the big boss or whatever the kids say these days, I'm not sure. Anyway, next time I get out, no more screw ups."

"Glad to hear it Harleen. Is Joker causing trouble for you?"

"Nah. I broke it off with him."

"You're really separating yourself from him? I thought it was just another temporary thing since you usually go back to him after you two have a quarrel."

"Not this time. I made it very clear in front of him and everyone in this joint that what we had was thrown away like a garbage bag and he was very pissed off about it, but it was worth it. He can go straight to hell for all I care." she said.

Time was up and it was time for the two to leave.

"Well, I must be going now. I know you can succeed in earning another parole release." said Batman.

"Thanks, B-man. Good luck doin' yer thing and such. I hope we can meet up again when I get out and . . . well, let's just say that I'll be lookin' for some new fun. Non-Joker-related fun, that is." she said lustfully.

"Thanks, I guess." said Batman, knowing what she meant.

The two hung up and Batman departed from the facility.

"Time to go, Miss Quinzel." said a guard.

"Coming!" said Harley and she trotted out the room. Her conversation with Batman left her in a happy mood. She was prancing like a schoolgirl. Her escorts didn't react. They knew this act of hers was out of simple joy instead of craziness and there was nothing wrong with it.

As she walked, she twirled one of her pigtails in delight like a lovestruck girl, which she was. That, and the blush that crept on her face.

"You still nuts for Batman, Harley?" Ivy asked when she passed her cell.

"Yeah." Harley said dreamily.

"Well, as much as I despise the guy, at least you're actually happy this time and that's all that matters. In a way, better him than the failed comedian you used to hang out with." said Ivy.

"Thanks Red. That means a lot to me" said Harley.

"I heard that!" said Joker from nearby, referring to Ivy's comment.

"You were supposed to." said Ivy.

"I'd shut you up if I had a bag of weed killer with me right now." Joker grumbled.

"Oh yeah, that hurt. Oooh, really hurt." Ivy said sarcastically.

Harley giggled softly. Ivy was telling her former lover off and she liked it.

* * *

 **Well, whaddya think? Is it becoming interesting?**

 **I added a reference to a certain fighting video game here. If you want more chapters, you have to beg me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who wants seconds? There's one reader of mine who begged for more and so you shall have it.**

* * *

Days later, Batman, Robin and their new ally Batgirl, drove to Arkham Asylum with looks of urgency on their masked faces. Batman rode the batmobile while Robin and Batgirl rode on a batcycle together.

They received a call earlier about a riot that took place and they immediately suited up and out the went.

Arkham was swamped with police, detectives and paramedics working at the crime scene. Arkham staff were being questioned and interviewed by the cops about the events that took place and some were being treated by medics for injuries and other health hazards.

"They're here!" yelled one staff member and everyone turned their heads and saw the three heroes approaching.

They arrived and Batman stepped out of his batmobile and Robin and Batgirl got off the motorcycle.

Batman noticed James Gordon standing by the entrance and he was walking to them.

"What happened here, Gordon?" Batman asked.

"There was a breakout. Somehow the inmates were able to break free from their cells, overpower our security team and now they're gone, hiding somewhere within Gotham." said the police commissioner.

"Are there any inmates still here who didn't escape or got caught trying to?" Batman asked.

"Well, there is one." Gordon said.

Batman had a feeling whom he spoke of.

"Don't tell us . . . Quinn?" Robin asked.

Gordon nodded. "She's the only inmate who didn't participate in the breakout."

"You mean Harley Quinn? As in the doctor who dated Joker? Eww!" Batgirl said with a disgusted face after remembering the list of super criminals she was shown when she joined Batman and Robin. When she learned who Harley was and what she used to do, the idea of the Joker having a girlfriend, at least on Harley's side, grossed her out.

"At least she's living up to her rehabilitation promise. Is she hurt in any way?" Robin asked.

"Not that I know of. When the riots happened, nobody saw her escaping with the other inmates which means she must be somewhere inside."

"Perhaps she can be of help to us in rounding up the escapees. Lead us to her." said Batman.

"Alright." said Gordon and he ran back inside Arkham with the bat family following suit.

The facility was a mess. Staff were laying everywhere either dead or knocked out. The walls and hallways were trashed as if a twister struck.

The cells were empty, just like Gordon said. All the inmates were gone and free to endanger the public.

Suddenly, a door opened and out stepped Joan Leland, Harley's psychiatrist.

"Dr. Leland." said Batman.

The doctor saw them and approached them.

"Thank goodness you're here." she said.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I took the liberty of hiding myself when the rioting happened and survived." she told them.

"Where's Quinzel?" Batman asked.

Dr. Leland looked around.

"I hope she's okay. For once, she had no involvement in all this, Batman. She was just as surprised from it as all of us." Leland said in defense of Harley.

"When did you last see her?" Batman asked.

"I was doing my usual psychiatric evaluation treatment with her and all of a sudden, the alarm sounded and everything went to hell from there. Harleen and I went to find a place to hide from the rioting inmates, but we got separated and I've been here ever since. I don't know where Harleen is." she said.

Batman went to go find her while Robin and Batgirl stayed behind with Dr. Leland.

He searched high and low. He hoped she wasn't kidnapped or anything since, as Leland said, she had nothing to do with the riot.

He approached Harley's cell and didn't see her inside.

"Harleen!" Batman called out.

No answer.

He tried the visitor center. No sign of her.

Then he tried the library. The library was pitch black due to lack of electricity and Batman activated his cowl's night vision. The place was a mess. Books laid on the floor and shelves were tipped over.

As he walked, he was suddenly ambushed by an unknown person from behind. The assailant wrapped his/her hands around Batman's neck and started strangling him.

He slammed his attacker and himself against a wall, freeing himself from the grasp of death and flipped the person over on the floor and when he clutched at the person's shirt collar to knock him or her out with a single punch, he stopped when he recognized who his attacker was.

"Harleen?" he asked.

"Bats?" asked Harley.

The fight stopped once the misunderstanding was cleared.

"Sorry B-man. I thought you were someone else out to get me." Harley said as Batman relaxed and helped her up.

"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" she asked, trying to see the caped crusader through the darkness.

"No, I'm fine and I'm relieved to see you're alright." he said.

He led her out of the library and back out to the hallway.

"There was a-" Harley was about to say.

"I know. Commissioner Gordon told me what went on here." said Batman.

"Oh. Where's Dr. Leland?" she asked.

"She's safe. She told me what happened with you and her."

The two walked back to where Batgirl, Robin, Gordon and Leland were.

"Harleen, you're safe!" said Leland.

"So are you." Harley said and sat down with the doctor to get everything straightened out.

"So Harleen. Do you know who started this and why?" Gordon asked her.

"No because I was with Dr. Leland doin' another therapy session. But I have a strong guess over who caused it." Harley said.

"Joker?" Batgirl asked.

Harley twinged at the mention of that man, but this was important.

"Yeah, him. Who's this?" Harley said and asked Batman.

"This is Batgirl, a new addition to my team." he said, realizing that the two have never actually met until just now.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Batgirl said and offered her hand to shake which the clown girl accepted.

"Pleased ta meet ya. Dr. Harleen Quinzel, at your service." Harley said. She was not a doctor anymore, but she wanted to use the title for old time's sake.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the doc and I were talkin' when all of a sudden, the facility's alarm started blarin' and it scared the crap outta us. The wackos were runnin' wild like there was no tomorrow! Guards were tossed like salad and some fought with the inmates to stop 'em. Then I heard his voice calling out to me. Wanting to be away from him, Dr. Leland and I carefully snuck out the room and hoped we weren't caught. As we were running, we spotted Joker, but lucky for us he didn't see us. I think he was lookin' for me and so Dr. Leland suggested that we split up in order to escape faster. Knowing him, he'd probably beat up the doc and me too for dumpin' him. We remained outta everybody's sight until they all left the place and later on, the cops, medics and detectives came by and just now, you guys. I saw the sirens, but I didn't leave my hiding spot until the Bat came."

"Well, the good news is you two are safe and for once, you didn't help out with the escape plot. The bad news is now we've got to round up all of the fugitives before they cause real harm to the people of Gotham." said Batgirl.

"If Joker's the cause of this, where would he strike first?" Robin asked.

They turned to Harley for clues.

"What?" she asked.

"We figured that you can help lead us to Joker before he tries anything since you know every move he would make." said Batman.

"I don't associate myself with that freak anymore." she said.

"We know, but still." Batgirl said.

"Oh, I get it. When a breakout happens and my stupid ex is out causing trouble, suddenly I'm Miss Popular." Harley said, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Robin said.

"Wha-hoo! I'm Miss Popular!" Harley said and did a little tap dance while giggling.

She stopped and returned to her serious voice. "Okay, I'll help out."

"Commissioner, is it alright that we bring Harleen with us?" Batman asked Gordon.

"She's been on good behavior and her therapy sessions are always finished without incident and she knows Joker much more so . . . sure, take her along." said Gordon.

"Yippie!" Harley exclaimed and hugged Gordon out of gratitude, much to Batgirl's stunned look.

"Let's go." Batman said.

"Wait, don't I need my costume for the job?" Harley asked, noting their own costumes.

"Good point." Batman said and asked a staff member where they could find the room that stored the inmates' criminal uniforms. The staff member directed them and they found it.

They opened a locker that contained Harley's jester outfit and clown-themed things and she took a moment to get herself dressed and armed and she returned, ready for battle. The only thing she didn't bother to take with her was her jester hat. She preferred to go with her hair exposed and besides, most of the town knew who she was anyway, so a mask was fruitless to her.

Gordon twinged a little from seeing her wear the costume that made her infamous around Gotham, but the woman standing in front of them was different now and she was offering to help track down the fugitives and her former lover.

The only item missing from her collection was her mallet. It was either taken by the inmates or confiscated by the officers, so Harley resorted to using a baseball bat instead.

"It's bad guy huntin' time!" Harley said, holding her bat weapon and pretending to cock it like a shotgun and making a shooting sound.

The four left the building and returned to their vehicles. Batgirl and Robin took the Batcycle again and Batman jumped into his batmobile with Harleen joining him riding shotgun.

"Let's go get that joke-obsessed wacko!" Harleen said, buckling her seat belt.

Batman reversed the vehicle and sped away out of the Asylum grounds and back into Gotham City.

 _If this weren't an emergency right now, I'd be so flattered to be in the same car with the Bat. It's like we're going out on a date! But I'm sure we can have some alone time after we find and deal with everyone and Joker. Oh-ho-ho, is he gonna get it for sure! It'll be payback, Harleen Quinzel style!_ Harley thought.

* * *

 **The Bat clan and Harley Quinn are now out hunting for the escaped inmates. How will that turn out? How will Harley handle Joker if they see each other? Will she fall for him again and return to his side or will she be able to resist him?**

 **What Harley did with her bat weapon is a nod to one of the Suicide Squad movie trailers. I know she uses a mallet in the cartoon and other media, but for here, I wanted her to use a bat.**

 **Thaks for reading and stick around.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got another one here. A few days ago, I won an Xbox One system from playing a Key Master arcade prize machine. I won on my second try, the first time I didn't understand how to play it, and the first game I bought for my new system: Batman Arkham Knight! I have plans to write an AK story, but I need to play the game first before I do.**

 **Enjoy this chapter for now.**

* * *

The two vehicles carrying their drivers sped quickly across the streets of Gotham.

After reaching a four-way intersection, Robin and Batgirl drove one way and the batmobile headed for another.

Harley remained silent during the ride. Besides thinking on what she planned on doing to Joker, the ride made her flash back to the time she was recruited by him to help stop Joker from detonating a bomb that would make Gotham City look like Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

She looked at the vehicle's computer and remembered the last time she fiddled with it on her last adventure with the Bat.

 _Listen and listen good. You don't touch anything, say anything, or do anything, unless I tell you! GOT IT?!_

 _. . . Yes sir._

Batman noticed Harley's silence. Usually, she acted all hyper like a child who consumed too much candy and ice cream.

"You seem quiet, Harleen. Are you feeling alright?" he asked her.

Harley snapped out of her thoughts after hearing him speak. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about, you know, the last time we worked together to stop Joker."

Batman instantly knew what she was talking about.

"You remember that?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was months ago. Seein' your radio, computer thing reminded me that I almost caused us to crash when I fiddled it before and I also remember the part where I turned on ya just to please that freak and . . . well, I don't want to repeat those things, especially the last part." she said, feeling a bit ashamed for her actions that time.

"It's alright Harleen. That was the old you talking and at least we foiled Joker's bomb attack then."

Harley grinned. Yeah, we did, didn't we? I just want you ta know that this time, I ain't goin' back to 'Mr. Jerkass' when we find him. Once we do, I owe him a knuckle sandwich for all the crap he gave me since I joined him." Harley said, punching a fist in her palm.

"As long as it doesn't involve killing him, I'll probably allow it." he said.

Just then, they received a signal from the bat computer. It indicated their first and closeby target.

"We found one." he said.

"Found who? An Arkham inmate, besides me?" Harley asked.

"Yep. It's Riddler." he said.

"The question mark guy, eh? I could use a warm up before movin' onto the serious ones." Harley said.

The Batmobile stopped near a warehouse where the signal was traced and the vigilante and the clown girl stepped out.

Batman got his gear ready and Harley held her bat weapon in one hand over her shoulder and her own grapple gun in the other. It was the clown-themed grapple she used during her previous adventure with Batman.

She even brought along her oversized, comical firearm known as her pop-pop gun. It had a lethal and non-lethal setting. She set her gun to its non-lethal setting out of new respect for Batman since he's known to never use guns (except non-lethal types and to smack enemies with) and kill people. No wonder the cops put up with him and his fellow heroes. Lethal vigilantes would usually be hunted by an entire police force for their tactics.

They used their grapples to glide to the top of the factory. Harley didn't get bonked on her head this time.

When they reached the top, the infiltrated the building via a ventilation shaft.

The vent was full of dust, cobwebs and dead insects, owing to the fact that this factory was abandoned a few years ago.

 _Sheesh! Someone needs to clean this crap hole. The entire factory looks like my lazy brother's room._ Harley thought.

A voice was heard and the two carefully creeped closer to one shaft opening for a better view.

From their spots, Batman and Harley discovered the Riddler. He seemed to be busy building something out of leftover scraps and materials. Knowing him, it was probably another one of his riddle-themed traps.

"This ought to grant me the victory I desire and deserve over that no-good cheating Bat!" he said to himself. "Good thing the other fools are out there causing a ruckus in the city so I can work here in peace and quiet. With the detective busy hunting for them, I now have plenty of time to finish my contraption that'll achieve my revenge before he comes and ruins everything."

Still hidden from Riddler's eyes, Batman and Harley brainstormed on how to handle him. Just because Riddler was the only one they've found could not mean he was actually alone. He could have built some kind of trap or traps for Batman or his allies in case they came, which they did.

"Whadda wanna do now, B-Man?" Harley whispered to Batman.

"We are going to ambush Riddler and take him down as quickly as possible and dismantle whatever he's building, so go that way behind him and wait for my signal." he said.

"Got it." said Harley and she crawled away while Batman remained where he was.

When Harley reached her position, she waited for Batman's go, her bat weapon in hand.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. Since she was determined to redeem herself, she figured she could take Riddler down herself. If she could do that to Batman and his friends several times when they were enemies, why not repeat it to her new enemies starting with Riddler?

 _Time ta prove myself to ya, Batsy._ Harley thought.

Without Batman's signal to attack, Harley crept out of her hiding place and carefully climbed down to the ground without slipping. The loud noise from Riddler's work was loud enough to muffle Harley's footsteps as she slowly crept closer to the villain.

When she got close, Harley kicked Riddler behind one of his knees, forcing him to stumble and fall.

"What the-?" Riddle said as he came under attack unexpectedly. At first, he thought it was Batman or Robin doing this, but after turning his head for a moment to glance at his attacker, he was shocked to see that it was Harley Quinn who went on to slip her bat across his neck and place him in a submission chokehold.

"Harley?! What . . . are you . . . doing?" he asked in a strained voice.

"What's it look like I'm doin', Riddles? I've been hired ta catch you and the others. It's like one of those big game hunts you see on nature shows and you're the game to my lion or tiger!" Harley answered.

Batman watched from his spot. He wondered why Harley sprang too early until he heard what she said to Nigma.

Harley whistled the "Battle Hymn Of The Republic" song as she kept applying pressure on Riddler's neck area.

"You . . . twisted little . . . She-Jo . . . ker . . .!" Riddler muttered before finally passing out. He was not dead, just unconscious.

Harley stopped whistling after this.

"Riddle me this: what's green, has an obsessive disorder for riddles, sucks at besting a man dressed as a bat and just got his ass handed to him by a girl?" Harley mocked.

Riddler didn't reply.

"Give up? YOU!" Harley taunted the unmoving criminal. If he were awake to hear that, he would be angry at her remark.

What Harley did to him was kinda not what Batman had in mind, but at least it worked. That was one escapee down, several more to go.

He jumped down from the vent and approached the scene.

"Wow. Good job, Harleen." he said.

"Thanks Bats. I saw that on a wrestling match once back at the asylum. Thought I'd put it to good use." said Harley.

"Well, it worked." he complimented, causing Harley to blush. She then used her bat to stretch her back muscles.

"So, who's next?" she asked.

Batman rushed to the batmobile to see on the computer who they would chase after next while Harley watched over Nigma.

"Mad Hatter." he said when he returned.

"The 'Alice In Wonderland' guy? Where is he?" Harley asked.

"At a movie theater. I hope it's not scheduled to be used tonight." he said. "I also received word from Robin and Batgirl that they've found Two-Face and are going after him by themselves.

Harley looked at Riddler and asked, "What should we do with him?" while pointing at him.

"I've activated a signal to the police. They'll be here to pick him up momentarily. From what you did to him, he won't be waking up too early." he said.

Harley blushed again like a schoolgirl while he wasn't looking.

"Okay, then let's go and catch ourselves a Hatter." she said.

Before leaving, the two destroyed Nigma's uncompleted device in case it was operational.

The two returned to the Batmobile and drove away, leaving Nigma alone for now.

* * *

 **I know it's short and not very action-y, but consider what you saw a mere warm-up. I'll try to make the future battles with the other villains more interesting.**

 **I was thinking of bringing in a guest hero character from another part of the DC world to lend a hand to the Bat group. Who could it be? There are no WRONG answers . . .**

 **PS: to the owner of a white sedan with a Superman symbol license plate, your vehicle is on fire and you left your lights on.**

 **And to GoshujinsamaZ" *a'la Darth Sidious voice* rise my young apprentice and spread the word of my awesome story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will deal with Batgirl and Robin taking on Two-Face. Anyone figure out who my upcoming guest character is?**

 **To the person who thought it was The Question, no it's not that one. The guest character I have in mind is someone else and it's a hero type, so keep on guessing.**

* * *

Robin and Batgirl reached the location of Harvey "Two-Face" Dent. According to their resources, Dent invaded a bowling alley after his escape and was now using the people inside as hostages using a pistol he stole from a cop whom he killed to avoid further interference.

"Should we call Batman in for this?" Batgirl asked.

"He's busy with Riddler. We can take Two-Face ourselves. However, this will not be like fighting regular criminals. Harvey Dent is different. Sure he has no superhuman abilities like Superman or What's-His-Name from Keystone, but he's still a tough one to handle." Robin told her to prepare her for her first supervillain battle.

They hid the Batcycle behind a mini van and used their grapple guns to reach the building's rooftop.

"I need to adjust to that fast." Batgirl said after making a landing that seemed painful to the soles of her feet despite wearing boots.

While looking for a way inside that would lower their chances of being discovered, they heard Two-Face's voice from inside the sports complex below them.

"Listen up! If anyone does anything stupid like try to be a hero or if I see anything that even looks like a bat, all of you will be worm food! Understand?"

Robin and Batgirl carefully walked to a glass ceiling part of the roof and peeked inside. They saw Two-Face standing in the middle of the lanes, holding a teen girl at gunpoint while gripping her in a chokehold.

"So how are we gonna do this?" asked Batgirl.

Robin thought and when he came up with a plan, he whispered it to her.

"Okay, we'll go with that. I hope I don't screw this up." said Batgirl.

"You won't. I know you'll succeed." Robin told her.

They searched around for a fuse box that produced electricity to the building and when one was found, they deactivated it with the press of its button.

The lights inside and outside the bowling alley immediately went out, leaving all inside in the dark.

"What the hell?" Two-Face was heard saying. He had a feeling who it was. "Come on out and face me, Batman! I dare you!"

"Wait till he sees me." said Batgirl, wanting to see Two-Face's reaction upon seeing her.

Now was the time for the heroes to breach the bowling alley and take action. Both got their masks' night vision modes ready. Batgirl had one in her cowl while Robin had one built in his eyemask.

"Alright on '3'. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3!" Robin said and they both shattered the glass ceiling and upon landing, they both activated their night vision modes and searched for their target.

They saw Two-Face aiming and firing his gun at random directions, hoping to hit the bat and the bird. Luckily, he missed and nobody got hurt.

Instantly, Batgirl and Robin got out their Batarang (Batgirl) and Throwing Bird (Robin) and tossed them at Two-Face. The Batarang knocked Dent's gun out of his hand while the Throwing Bird hit him in the face, disorientating him.

"Stay back, Batman!" Two-Face yelled.

Batgirl approached the criminal while Robin watched to see his partner take down Two-Face on her first try. With Dent unarmed now, it should be a simple fight.

Batgirl quickly rushed and performed a flying kick to Two-Face's chest, knocking him back and before he could retaliate, she leaped onto Two-Face and punched him in his disfigured face 7 times, leaped off, grabbed his hands, swung under him between his legs, flew above him and plowed both feet against his back, sending him tumbling down in pain from his back and, just now, his chin from being slammed to the floor.

"Stay down!" Batgirl said during the back stomp attack.

Two-Face was confused from the voice.

"Why the hell do you sound like a woman, Bat-freak?" he asked while struggling to get up.

"Because . . . " Batgirl said and shot out her Batclaw to wrap Dent with, dragged him over to a set of large lockers and threw him into one and shut the door, trapping him inside.

With Two-Face stuck, Robin went back outside to restore the lights and everyone saw who their savior was, including Two-Face.

" . . . I _am_ a woman. I'm Batgirl." she finished as the lights revealed herself to the villain who was instantly humiliated by the fact that he was taken down by a female version of the town's famous bat.

"Outstanding." Robin said.

"Thanks. He actually thought I was Batman." she said with a giggle.

"Well, you are wearing a bat-themed suit and Gotham's known for having one person who dresses like that." Robin reminded her.

"Still, you don't have to be a man to wear a batsuit like Batman." she said.

"Check it out, guys! Big scary Two-Face got beat by a girl bat!" one victim taunted and several others joined in mocking the former D.A.

"Don't . . . laugh . . . at me!" Two-Face yelled while banging on the door to break it open which didn't happen. They kept laughing and he was left to take the taunts from the very people he tried to kill.

Someone went to call the police and the two heroes stepped outside.

Robin decided to call Batman to check on him.

"Batman."

"Yes?" said Batman's voice on the other line.

"Batgirl and I have captured Two-Face. How are things going for you?"

"Riddler's been subdued. Harleen and I found him in a small warehouse and she incapacitated him before I could."

"She didn't kill him, did she?"

"No, Nigma's unconscious. Harleen placed him into a submission hold until he passed out."

"So Harleen helped you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. We'll keep patrolling for more escapees."

"Okay. Harleen and I will pursue Mad Hatter. Stay alert, both of you."

"Will do."

The call ended.

Needing to explain to the victims of what happened, Robin went back inside and gave his explanation. Many people freaked out and Robin assured them that he, Batgirl and Batman would hunt for and defeat the escaped supervillains.

He didn't mention that Harley Quinn was working with them for an obvious reason. She once helped Joker rob this place when she was aligned with him.

"I hope Quinzel doesn't screw our mission up." said Robin to Batgirl.

"She's helping us, so she can't be all bad." said Batgirl.

"That happened before and it almost cost us." Robin said sternly, remembering the last time he and Batman recruited Harley Quinn to help them.

"She was still hooked on that Joker guy back then. Besides, you heard Dr. Leland and all of the Arkham staff. She departed from the clown and rehabilitated. Yeah, she still has her crazy side, but at least she's using it for good this time around." said Batgirl.

Robin knew she was right and that he was overreacting.

"So who's next?" Batgirl asked.

Robin took out from his belt a list filled with the names of Arkham inmates that he and Batman got from the asylum.

Using a pen he found on the ground, Robin crossed out Two-Face and Riddler's names from the list.

The next inmate he had in mind of catching was . . .

"Scarecrow." he said.

"The one with the fear toxin stuff I read about?" Batgirl asked.

"Yep. Knowing him, he's probably looking for a factory or science lab to recreate more of his toxin." said Robin.

"What's it like to be infected with his fear drug?" Batgirl asked. She learned about it from her training, but she wanted to know in case she was ever infected with it.

Robin looked at her and explained what he knew about Scarecrow's fear toxin drug and how to resist it through strong, mental will.

It took a while for Batgirl to digest that information. While she was not afraid of most things, there was one thing she feared above all else: losing her father, James Gordon. He would die one day as everyone else would, but, not that she supports this, but she'd rather his death, along with hers eventually, be from old age than at the hands of a homicidal maniac.

Armed with this new information, Batgirl hopped onto the Batcycle with Robin driving again and the two sped away to find Scarecrow.

While on the move, they passed a bug car with a sticker on one of its doors that read: **"KEEP CALM AND CALL BATMAN!"**

Clever. Soon they'll have one with my name on it. Batgirl thought after seeing the poster.

* * *

 **What did you think? I hope I got the Batgirl character right. The Batclaw she uses and the night vision she and Robin use are references to the Arkham games. The "Keep Calm" thing is a nod to a hidden scene from the "Man Of Steel" film. I saw the "Batman V Superman" movie and it was so goddamn good! I and several other attendees wore Batman and Superman capes during the first showing in my local theater to promote the film. I'm sure other theaters did the same thing. I can't wait to see the upcoming "Justice League" movie next year!**

 **I'm barely playing Batman Arkham Knight on my Xbox One and when I finish the game, I'll probably write a story based on it. I already have one in mind, but I'll wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter will focus back on everyone's favorite bat and clown girl team up. Oh, and another thing I didn't point out earlier: this story is set in modern times rather than the 1990's like the show. You're probably aware of that, but I just felt the need to point it out anyway.  
**

 **Also, while Mad Hatter will obtain his appearance from the show, his behavior will be similar to his "Arkham" counterpart to make him more creepy than he was in the cartoon. Even I, "the master of fear, action, comedy and lord of despair", was a little wigged out by him in the games.**

 **Sorry for being late with this, I was taking care of something else. Remember my work-related injuries I told you about? One of those was oral-related. I lost a couple of teeth in my accident and had them replaced with implants, but now I'm alright. I am now adjusting to having false teeth. It sucks at first, but it beats having no teeth. If only we had teeth regeneration like sharks. They lose 'em every often due to their lifestyle and grow new teeth to replace the lost ones. Too bad that we only regrow our teeth once after losing the baby teeth because once you lose an adult tooth, it's gone for good.**

* * *

"Is this it?" Harley asked when the batmobile pulled up into the parking lot of the city's arena venue where Jervis "Mad Hatter" Tetch was supposed to be located.

"Yes. He should be somewhere inside. Knowing him, he's probably kidnapped a random young blonde woman, seeing them as his 'Alice' and has set a 'Wonderland' style trap for me, so we must be careful." said Batman.

Harley remembered that Mad Hatter had a thing, no, an _obsession_ , with young blondes due to them having resemblances to the fictional 'Alice' character from the Lewis Carol story and she suddenly realized that Mad Hatter might be extra interested in her due to her own blonde hair.

Pushing that thought aside, Harley agreed with Batman's plan and they got out of the car, grabbed their gear and walked toward the stadium while looking around the arena's parking lot for traps or enemies.

Nothing was found and nobody but them were around. The arena was not in use tonight for any events, that was a good thing since it meant no casualties and injuries to anyone except Jervis.

"If he offers me some of his brainwashing tea, I'll give him an ass whooping to go with it as a snack." said Harley.

Like last time, Batman and Harley grappled to the rooftop and entered the facility through the vents. It was a safer option than walking inside the facility. They couldn't just knock on the door and ask Tetch to let them in.

Unless it was part of his plan.

Batman was hoping that Mad Hatter did not have his brainwashing technology or any victims to use it on. The last time he fought him, he kidnapped a young woman, dressed her up as his 'Alice' and attempted to kill Batman and both combatants were nearly squashed by giant poker cards at the near end of their fight.

While crawling deeper through the vent system, a pipe burst with hot steam, preventing Batman and Harley from further access.

"How are we gonna crawl through that scorching steam now?" Harley asked.

Lucky for them, Batman brought something suitable for this problem. He reached into his utility belt and took out an ice grenade.

"Scoot back a little." he told Harley and she did.

Batman inched back, pressed a button on the grenade and tossed it at the pipe's opening and the grenade exploded and covered the opening with ice, blocking the steam and allowing them to continue crawling.

During this time, Batman used his "Detective Vision" to try tracking Mad Hatter through the vent, pipes and walls of the building.

He stopped when he found a few people inside the confines of the stadium, much to his worry from earlier. Hatter was not among them.

The closest people he found were near the stadium's snack bar. Were they civilians caught by Jervis or bodyguards employed by him for personal protection against Batman?

Either way, he had to investigate.

"What's wrong?" Harley asked him.

"I found some people inside the snack bar. We must see to them." he said and led Harley and himself to the duct that led to the snack bar.

Below them, as they saw, were 9 people. They were unarmed and yet, there was something wrong with them. They were doing nothing but standing there like zombies. No movement, no speech.

This wasn't good.

Batman gripped the metal grate, ripped it open and dropped down with Harley following after.

"Is everyone alright?" Batman asked. He needed to be sure if the people here were not brainwashed yet.

None of them answered. Maybe they were afraid of Harley Quinn? Getting that feeling, the jester stepped up to speak.

"It's okay, ladies and gents. Bats and I are partners now and we're lookin' for Mad Hatter." she said.

The people still did not respond. Even Harley was beginning to express concern here.

She approached a woman wearing business clothing and was about to tell her she was safe with her and Batman when, as if on cue, a tune began to play over the building's speakers. It sounded almost hypnotic, like New Age music.

Before Harley or Batman can ask about the weird song, the woman suddenly turned around and grabbed Harley by the neck with both hands.

"What the hell!?" Harley yelled at the sudden assault.

The woman's shirt was open, exposing her chest, but what stunned Harley was that she was wearing something over her chest besides a bra. It was a device with a white rabbit design and it was glowing red as did her eyes like a demon.

In fact, all of them did. Mad Hatter had taken over them with his mind control method again, but he was using a new kind of machinery on the victims and each person was wearing one on their chest.

Then, like the woman attacking Harley, all of the others began to attack them, half of them focused on Batman and the other half on Quinn.

The song was possessing the victims into doing this.

"Lemme go!" Harley demanded and struggled with the hypnotized woman who ignored her and kept on squeezing her throat with those red eyes of hers.

With Batman occupied at the moment, it was up to Harley to save herself.

"I warned ya, lady!" Harley said and slammed her right knee into the woman's stomach, slapped the palms of her hands against the woman's ears which caused for her a pained ringing disturbance, and Harley took this chance to perform a "Harlequinnrana", her version of a hurricanrana move, on the woman and knocked her out for the remainder of the battle.

"Blitzkrieg bop!" Harley said to the KO'd woman before focusing on a new Hatter victim, this time a man.

Harley fought off the brainwashed victim by wrapping the man with one of her ribbons like a mummy, leaving him open for a random, quick attack from Harley.

"Crouching Harleen Hidden Quinzel!" she said in anticipation and ran toward the victim and knocked him out with a flying jump kick.

Three more victims, another man and two women, lunged at her and she proceeded to knock them all out with an acrobatic helicopter-style kick while yelling "Ka . . . BAM!"

When no more Hatter victims were after her, she was about to help Batman out when she saw he had already taken care of them all.

"I see you already got 'em all with your fancy 'Bat-fu'." she replied.

Batman and Harley removed and inspected the chest devices on the victims. These devices were not seen before. They tried removing them, but they were strapped on tightly.

"Lemme guess: Hatter got himself some new slave-making toys?" Harley asked.

"Yes. It seems he's resorted to using new coercive persuasion devices rather than his masks on anyone unlucky enough to cross his path. These things cannot be taken off by hand, so Hatter should know how to remove them." Batman said.

"How the hell did he get these things so fast? He's never mentioned them once back at Arkham." Harley asked.

"He obviously had them built sometime before his capture and incarceration and would resort to using them the next time he escaped and tonight was his chance. We must find anyone else under his control and free them." said Batman.

"Eh, no problemo, B-man. If the hat guy thought Robin or that guy with the zapping sticks were tough to handle, wait till he gets a load of moi." Harley said to him.

"We'll see. Let's move out." Batman said and they left the snack bar and the downed victims behind.

They encountered more victims during their mission and took them out. They even resorted to locking them inside closets and other closed areas in case they woke up early and followed them, jeopardizing their mission under Mad Hatter's influence.

Batman used his cowl vision to locate Jervis, but for some reason, he could not get a signature on the villain. He could see others, but not Jervis. Batman had a feeling that he was using something to shield himself from being detected.

"We looked everywhere and still no Hatter. Can't you find him with your fancy 'Bat tech' or something?" Harley asked.

"I tried and it's not working. I can't seem to track him anywhere with my cowl vision mode." said Batman.

"Perhaps he's using some sort of 'anti-Batman' technology ta block ya out like sunblock. You know, like what lead does to Superman or what duct tape does to that magician chick who speaks backwards to do her spells." Harley suggested.

"Maybe. If so, then my guess is he's using an electromagnetic interference to counter my vision mode to increase his chances of concealing himself." said Batman.

"Uh . . . yeah. That's right." said Harley, not understanding his science terms. She was a mind doctor, not a scientist or inventor. She wished there was something she could have done more to help Batman. She really wanted to prove herself to him.

Then she thought of something.

"Hey, you said we searched everywhere, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"There's one place we haven't tried yet. That place where you're treated like royalty or some fancy bigshot at sport or concert events. Whaddya call those places?" Harley said.

Batman knew where she was getting at.

"The V.I.P. room. That has to be where he is hiding." he said.

"Since Gotham's your concrete jungle, you should know where it is, so lead the way, 'Tarzan'." Harley said.

Eventually, the found the V.I.P. room, opened the door and, just as they figured, Mad Hatter was inside, staring right at them.

"Told ya." said Harley.

"Hatter!" Batman said aggressively.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Dark Knight himself here to catch me." he said and then eyed Harley Quinn with a brightful look in his eyes. "And you brought company other than Robin, Catwoman or that man with the electric sticks and it's none other than the clown's squeeze. How are you, Harley dear?"

"It's Harl _een_ , you tea-sucking, Alice-obsessed douche. I made that perfectly clear back at Arkham." Harley said, annoyed at being addressed by her criminal name.

"Oh yes, I forgot that you dropped your alias after dumping both Joker and your life of crime to become a goody-two-shoes. I even detect some . . . 'further interest' you carry for the Bat." said Jervis.

"I . . . I, uh . . . that is classified info, 'Hatman'!" Harley replied with some embarrassment in her voice. She already knew that Batman knew of her feelings for him, but it still embarrassed her when someone else brought it up just to mess with her.

"Why join with him, the man who always beats us and sends us back to that deranged asylum, when you can pair up with me. What do you say, 'Alice'?" Hatter said and offered his hand to the clown girl.

"I say you can take that big hat of yours and shove it way up your ass, freako!" Harley said in anger. "I will never be your precious, stupid Alice. And besides, the joke's on you because truthfully, and this is something even Joker doesn't know about, I ain't even a real blonde!" Harley said with pride.

Batman looked at her in confusion, but brushed it aside.

Mad Hatter just laughed and said, "Perhaps I can persuade you to reconsider dear. One way or another, you will be my Alice and maybe the greatest and most beautiful one yet."

"If by 'greatest and most beautiful one', you mean the woman who'll kick your crazy ass right here, right now, then yes, I am that." Harley countered.

"I'm taking you in, Tetch. Surrender now or this will get ugly." said Batman.

"Yeah . . . for you. If you want to catch me, you will have to do battle with my followers who wish to pay me tribute." said Hatter.

"Tribute? You steal people's free will and make them your slaves!" said Batman.

"Yeah, like a freakin' vampire or somethin', you outdated 19th century storybook wannabe!" Harley jumped in.

"Whatever. Now then, get them my pretties!" Hatter yelled and a door opened next to them to reveal more brainwashed victims who then lunged at the two, forcing them to fight them off.

"Angry dragon!" Harley yelled while fighting off the victims.

When the fight had ended, they were both catching their breaths. Harley was sweating on her face like someone who endured a harsh workout. Good thing she wasn't wearing her clown makeup or that would have been a little problem.

"Alright Tetch, you're . . ." Batman said before realizing that the villain was gone.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Harley asked.

Batman tried his cowl vision again and still could not see Jervis anywhere. He then figured that Jervis' hat may be what was blocking his vision. That was the source of his power, like a remote control to a television.

However, Harley looked out the window and noticed something else on the field below.

"Uh, Bats? You're gonna wanna look at this." she said and Batman did.

"That's can't be good." he muttered and rushed out of the room with Harley following him.

They swung down to the main field and stared at the new problem.

What they were looking at was a maze built from giant playing cards. How Hatter built it so fast after escaping Arkham something only he knew. What they dis know was that catching Hatter was going to be tough.

Suddenly, a voice boomed all over the stadium. It was him.

"Welcome, Bat and jester, to my new Wonderland!" Mad Hatter said in a cheery, crazed voice. "I'm guessing you're wondering how I had all this built in a short amount of time. You can thank my loyal servants for the job. Some of this I had planned long before you threw me in that insane asylum. I spent every day in that place dreaming for the day my sweet Alice and I would reunite. Unfortunately, thanks to you, that will never happen as she is probably long gone out of Gotham by now! So I am in need of a new Alice. Unless you changed your mind Harleen and wish to join me for biscuits and some of my special tea, special tea, specialty. Oh, that's fun to say!"

"Not even in your dreams, Hat-freak!" Harley countered. "And everyone thought the clown's jokes were bad." he said to Batman.

"Such denial. But it will pass. Now then. The reason I built this marvelous structure is because . . . I want to play a game and while it was meant for you Batman, it can prove to be delightfully entertaining now that you're with Joker's beautiful maid."

"Hey! I resent that!" Harley said angrily.

"Whatever. Anyway, on to my game. As you see before you, it will take place here in my maze of cards arena. You're probably thinking 'Why would we play the crazy man's game when we can go catch him instead?' Simple. You will play because not only are there more of my followers in there whom you cannot ignore, also as I speak these words, you're both breathing in a toxic fume that's spreading all throughout that field right now."

"What?" Batman said and they both looked around and discovered the vents everywhere were filling the field with a poison gas and they were now infected!

"Son of a bitch!" Harley replied in panic.

"While my followers are spared from the poison gas and it can't affect you Harley due to your immunity to all poisons thanks to Dr. Isley, the same cannot be said for you, Batman. Normally, Harley, you'd just laugh at his misfortune and run off and leave him to die, but now that you've defected to him and his clan of vigilante heroes, I have a feeling that you will participate in my game if you wish to save him. Coming after me first is an option you can't risk without letting your new friend perish.

In order to be cured, there are two safes in the arena. One contains the antidote you need to cleanse yourself of the poison flowing in your veins, at least the Bat's veins and not yours, 'Alice', while the other is a fake and will kill you if you drink it. Since you claim to be smart, you should figure out which will save you.

Each victim in that maze wears a number on his and her back which you must collect after defeating them. Those numbers are the combination to the safes. When you have them all, you must then figure out the combination, and the right safe, to get your precious antidote before you die, Batman.

Now I know how Mr. Nigma feels when he pulls off stuff like this. Since you're gonna die Batman and you're gonna join me Quinn, I'll let you two in on a little secret. Part of this plan was 'borrowed' from one of Nigma's secret diaries. I read one during my spare time and even now, wherever he is, he still doesn't know what I've done. He was going to try this kind of stunt on you some other time, but I beat him to it.

Oh, and don't even think about using any explosive gadgets you have to break both safes open once you find it. That would be cheating because, while that's possible, by doing so, I will instruct my victims to commit suicide should you try it and we all know you won't allow that to happen, will you Batman?

You have an hour to succeed, maybe less depending on your will to survive . . . or you can die a slow, painful death. Live or die Dark Knight and Crazy Ex-Girlfriend: make your choice. Tootles and have a very happy unbirthday!"

The transmission went silent and Batman and Harley Quinn were on their own.

"This trap of Hatter's reminds me of that creepy movie franchise with the lethal traps, the creepy doll that talks in a demonic voice and what happens to the victims if they fail to escape their death traps in time. Don't worry, Bats. We'll get that cure in time! Let's go!" said Harley.

The two partners walked down to the field and approached the maze. Because its rooftop was covered, they had no way of knowing where each victim was.

Batman scanned it with his vision and saw every victim's skeleton form.

"How many people are there?" Harley asked after seeing his eyes go dark blue and knowing it was his vision mode.

"About eight victims total. We must memorize the numbers once we encounter them." he said. Then he said, "I know we had our differences in the past, but I-"

"You don't have to say it, B-man. I told ya, I don't hate you anymore. I really want to help fight crime rather than cause it and I will help save you from your poison problem." said Harley, shaking Batman out of whatever dilemma he was experiencing as a result of learning he was near death's door.

They walked to the maze's entrance and opened the door and stepped inside.

"Oh, if only Red were here. She can cure ya with her kiss." said Harley.

Then she got an idea.

"Hey wait. I remembered that she gave me abilities similar to hers, minus the plant-controlling thing. If I have Ivy's poison immunity powers, then I should have that special kiss she does where she kisses you once and you're poisoned but cures you when it happens again. It works with her, it could work with me too."

"No, it wouldn't." he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you kissed me once before and I walked out of Arkham healthy, remember?"

Harley realized her error. If she had Ivy's kissing power, it would have killed Batman when she locked lips with him that night.

"Darn! I forgot about that." she said with disappointment.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind them automatically, trapping them inside.

"Will either of you reach my Alice? She could be just 'round the bend. Why am I telling you all this? I'm not a contestant." Hatter said maniacally.

"Sheesh! He's nuttier than Joker." Harley said to herself.

To escape alive, they had no choice but to win Mad Hatter's sick game. Even Harley Quinn was disturbed by Hatter's activities. She recalled reading a news story online when she was new to Gotham City that mentioned Joker doing something like this once and she was thrilled by the act after her transformation. Now she was going against it and helping Batman deal with the same problem and this time, she didn't enjoy it.

"Alright, let's do this Batsy." said Harley.

They walked through a single corridor of the card maze, making a couple of turns and approached their first number victim. It was a woman who was restrained to a metal chair by small but strong chains.

While wearing the same kind of chest device, she was also wearing a a purple cat mask. A nod to the famous Cheshire cat from the story.

Before either "contestant" can began examining the unnamed woman, she suddenly woke up, her eyes a blank stare, and the chains broke apart on their own, freeing her and allowing her to attack Batman and Harley.

Batman realized that if he fought with anyone, the poison in his body would speed up and kill him faster due to the quick movements from physical combat pumping his cardiovascular system as it counted as an aerobic activity. This meant that Harley Quinn was going to have to fight in his place him until a cure was found.

"Hold her still!" Batman said.

Harley obeyed and latched onto the brainwashed woman and tossed her to the ground front first.

Batman discovered the number was on the woman's back.

"Done?" Harley asked.

"Yes, knock her out." he said.

"Sorry 'bout this, chicky poo!" Harley said and used her pop-pop gun to zap the woman unconscious. She didn't want to hit the woman in the head out of fear of giving her brain damage like a hemorrhage or anything like that. Another victim of Joker's once died from that as she learned from her "Doctor Days" as she calls it.

"You can't fight 'cause of the poison, huh Batsy?" Harley asked, remembering the biology of being poisoned.

Batman nodded.

"That's okay. Leave the pummelin' ta me." she assured.

"Thanks." said Batman as they walked away to find another number.

"Aw, that's sweet! 'Mrs. J' wants to fight Batman's battles for him! I'm touched." said Hatter through the intercom.

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face, Hat!" Harley yelled, angry from the remark.

"Why don't you make me?" Hatter said in a childish tone.

"I will once we get out of here and find you!" Harley shot back.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my little asylum uniform." Hatter countered and shut off the intercom.

"Cheese and rice, what an annoying ass." Harley said.

"I heard that!" Jervis said in a sing songy voice.

"You were supposed to." Harley replied in a similar manner.

"Why you little . . .! Wait, this behavior of yours must be because of Batman! He has brainwashed you to act against me! Don't you worry Harley, I will free you from his influence." Hatter said before cutting off the transmission again.

Harley groaned from Hatter's latter words, but grinned from getting to his head as evidenced by his first sentence.

They encountered another victim of Jervis and they repeated their actions like the last one.

Harley knocked out the hostile victim, Batman got the number and they moved on.

They were almost done later on as they were down to two victims.

As they trekked, Batman felt weak and suddenly started leaning against the wall. The wall remained despite being a giant card.

"Bats!" Harley cried out and helped him out.

"What's wro-it's the poison, isn't it?" the jester asked after realizing the problem.

"Yes. I can feel it affecting me." Batman answered and struggled to walk.

"Here, lemme help ya." Harley offered and wrapped one of Batman's arms around her shoulder and back and allowed him to lean on her as they kept going.

"Don't you go dyin' on me!" she said.

He was heavy, Harley had to admit, but she refused to give up on him. She wouldn't know what she would do if Batman died here or anywhere else. After all, he was the reason she dumped crime. He returned her sanity and was the one who kept it in check.

"I see Gotham's well-known vigilante is already succumbing to the poison's will. To you, it hurts. But to me, it's a thrill!" said Hatter.

"It'll be a bigger thrill when we kick your loony ass! Keep laughing while you can!" Harley said to Hatter.

"We shall see if that happens. You'll probably beat me in the head. But by then, your precious Bat friend will be dead!"

They reached two more and final victims, both were big men. From their appearances, these men were probably bodybuilders. Fighting them was going to be a challenge for both bat and clown girl.

Behind them both was a pair of dark-gray steel-made boxes. They were what they sought after and one of them was the key to Batman's salvation. Since both were built from lead, Batman could not use his cowl vision mode to peek inside and see their contents. They just had to believe the antidote they needed was inside one of them and to get them open, they had to defeat the two guardians.

"I've never fought with a beefcake person before. Have you?" Harley asked.

"No." said Batman.

The Hatter victims woke up, broke their own chains and charged at them.

They dodged out of the way in time.

Batman was already weakening, so Harley had to take it from here.

"Time to test my might!" said Harley. She cracked her knuckles, got out her bat and prepared to fight.

"Play ball!" she taunted.

The large men tried to grab Harley, but she slipped away from harm and whacked one of them from behind the legs.

The man stumbled and fell, giving Harley time to use her pop-pop gun to shoot a net at the other man which ensnared him.

"BAM! Gotcha!" Harley said.

That didn't stop the muscle man as he simply tore the net away like tissue paper.

"Or not. Guess I'll have to do this the ol' fashioned way." the jester said and focused on the downed one while firing another net at the previous one, this time it had an electric setting and it incapacitated the trapped victim long enough to prevent him from trying to stop Harley.

She approached the man from the front and struck him several times in the stomach. The man tried to hit Harley with a two-handed strike, but missed when Harley ducked and attacked him similarly in the left side. The man lunged again, aiming for her legs, but Harley jumped up to avoid that and rabbit-punched the enemy in his right side. The victim tried another double-handed smash on her head. Missed again and Harley worked on the man's back.

After taking several blows, the brainwashed bodybuilder made one final attack on Harley Quinn, but not only did she evade again, she also spiced things up by striking him with her bat weapon four times before jumping on top of him and delivering the final knockout blow with her bat.

"Strike three, you're out!" she said to the downed man before focusing on the other man who by then had escaped Harley's net trap and went for her.

Eventually, he too was down with Harley standing on top of them.

"Flawless . . . victory!" she said in between breaths from the heavy battle.

At last, they had acquired the numbers to crack open the two safes. Batman had his explosive gel with him, but remembered that Jervis forbade that under the threat of killing off the defeated victims. Even though they were unconscious, what Batman and Harley didn't realize was that the victims' chest devices were also explosives which could be set off and kill the victims.

"So, now that we have the numbers, let's put 'em together." said Harley.

The numbers were arraigned in different orders. Batman did the arraigning while Harley tapped in the numbers on both safes.

The first three times failed until Batman got an idea and laid out the numbers in his image.

"Try this." he said and Harley punched in every number he blurted out on both safes.

The combination was a success and the doors of the twin safes opened and they spotted a small bottle inside each one. One was purple and the other was blue.

Now came the very hard part: selecting the right bottle. As Hatter put it, the false bottle would end Batman quickly.

Thinking it over for eight seconds, Batman selected the blue bottle.

"You sure?" she questioned.

"It has to be." he said.

Harley quickly snatched the bottle, opened it and handed it to Batman who, after careful consideration, proceeded to drink it.

After consuming the bottle's contents, Batman sat down against a wall, breathing shallowly. Harley watched with a worried look on her face. She was hoping that the man she once hated but now loved would make it and that the bottle he just drank was the antidote.

She clutched his shoulders with both hands gently.

"Batsy? Are you . . . are you feeling any different? Are you feeling like your old action-packed self again?" she asked while sitting down next to him to keep him company.

Batman kept breathing irregularly, but he managed to say one thing to Harley.

"Go . . . after . . . Hatter. Stop him."

"But you're . . ." Harley said.

"I'll be fine. Make sure . . . he doesn't escape." he said.

Although not wanting to leave Batman behind, Harley knew he was right. Jervis Tetch had to be caught and she was healthy enough to do the job in Batman's place until he recovered.

"Alright Bats. Stay here while I handle Hats myself." she agreed.

"You can do it, Harleen. I believe in you." he said to enlighten her spirits.

"Aww, thanks Batsy." Harley said and patted his hand affectionately before standing up and making for the exit.

 _I'll teach you to poison my beloved Bat, Hat-freak!_ Harley thought angrily while walking as she whipped out her baseball bat and slapped it against her palm, thinking of the painful beating she was going to give to Tetch.

She climbed her way out of the maze and back into the seats. She already had a guess where he was and hoped he didn't see her as she used sneaky stealth techniques to slip from whatever cameras he was watching them with and when she was away from the main field and back into the corridors, Harley leaped up into the pipes again for better stealth and thought of where to find Jervis.

Either he was in the announcer room, which is where he was able to talk to them via the intercoms or he hid himself in the security room which was loaded with high-tech security camera and other surveillance stuff that allowed him to spy on them during their toxic mission.

This is where Harley had to make a decision because Mad Hatter could flee anytime and there was no way in hell she was going to let him get away with almost killing her and her new friend.

The jester made her choice and took it.

While searching, she hummed a familiar tune from a familiar spy film series to help her focus.

"Hey Batman! Where are you? Are you using some kind of Bat-themed cloaking device to hide from me? No cheating allowed!" Mad Hatter's voice boomed.

After hearing that, Harley then realized that there may have been a blind spot in the card maze and, by sheer luck, Batman must have taken refuge there.

"Harley? You hiding too? Come on, don't you be cheating on me!" said his voice.

Harley then figured that by hiding from Jervis' camera, she might have increased her chances of taking out Jervis undetected since he couldn't have seen her escape the maze.

But she had to hurry before he carried out his threat he made earlier.

"You two have until the count of ten to show yourselves to one of my cameras or else you know what will happen!" Hatter said in an angered tone.

He started counting down, prompting Harley to run faster to his location.

Her heart raced and her breathing quickened as she ran desperately to confront the villain before it was too late.

" . . . Five . . . four . . . three . . . "

Harley found the suspected room and ran to the door as quickly as she could.

" . . . twoooo . . . don't make me say on-." He was interrupted when the door to his second hideout was forcefully opened and in stepped Gotham's most familiar clown girl.

"Why Harley! What a surprise! How did you get out?" Hatter asked in bewilderment of seeing the new ally of Batman.

Harley stared at Jervis Tetch with a look of crazy and anger in her blue eyes.

"Where's Batman?" he asked, but Harley didn't respond.

"Have you thought of my offer of you becoming my new Alice?" Jervis asked.

"How about no, you crazy old bastard?" she snapped. "I'm not with Batman because of any influence mumbo-jumbo you're thinking I'm under, I'm with him because I want to! Get that through your thick, nutbrained, schizophrenia-filled skull!"

"If you're not willing to be my Alice, then you and Batman will die, starting with him!" he threatened and reached over to press a button that would kill the victims as well as activate another wave of deadly gas throughout the maze that would surely finish Batman off.

But Harley prevented that by shooting a cork from her gun at him, striking him in the butt.

"Yeee-yowhoo!" he cried out in pain and clutched his own rear to ease the pain and Harley tackled him away from the button, keeping Batman and the victims safe.

"Move wench!" he demanded and took a right hook swung at Harley who ducked by performing a leg split and socked Hatter hard in the groin.

Jervis yelled in great, agonizing pain and Harley smacked him with her bat then dropped it and did a handstand, grasped her legs around Hatter's neck and slammed him onto the ground with enough force to incapacitate him.

"Who's the wench now?" said Harley.

Neither combatant was aware that, the whole time, the fighting could be heard all throughout the stadium thanks to the microphone which Mad Hatter forgot to switch off after Harley Quinn found him.

With Jervis Tetch out of the way, Harley ran over to the controls, first to the microphone to speak to Batman.

"Okay, B-Man. 'Hat-Freak's' out for the count, so I'll be releasin' ya from his crappy maze." she announced and pressed a switch and watched as the card maze began to collapse. From her spot, Harley saw Batman laying on the ground. She hoped he was alright.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead!" she whispered.

Harley kept an eye on Hatter while waiting for Batman to come to her.

Soon, she saw movement and was happy to see Batman standing up. Well, struggling was the appropriate term. But at least he was still alive.

"Bats, you're cured!" Harley said into the mic.

"I'm in the announcer's room in case ya don't know where I am. What am I talkin' about? 'Course you know where that is. I'll wait for ya while I keep an eye on 'Shorty'." Harley said again.

Soon, Batman arrived and saw Harley Quinn sitting on the announcer seat.

"Are you alright, Batman? Are ya cured?" Harley asked as she approached him with the usual look of worry.

"I'm fine. It seems I drank the antidote after all and it worked. Where's Jervis?" he asked while looking around.

"In there." Harley answered and pointed to one of three lockers. Harley pointed to the right one and opened it and the unconscious form of Mad Hatter fell out and flopped to the floor.

Batman gave Harley a puzzled look over her choice of where to place him.

"Yeah, I figured it was the perfect place to fit him in considering . . . well, you know." Harley explained, her hands behind her back like a silly girl as she spoke.

"What did you do to him?" Batman asked and Harley showed him camera recorded footage of her fight with Hatter.

"I'm impressed." he said.

"Thanks. Plus, I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you in there, Batsy." said Harley.

"It's me who should thank you Harleen for fighting to keep me alive in that maze." he said.

Harley was touched by that. The city's fearsome crime-fighter was actually thanking her for helping him cheat death.

"And what else do you think of me?" she asked, hoping it was something similar to her thoughts of him.

"As crazy as it might sound to everyone else, we're a great team together against crime. Like I said, your willingness to save me back there convinced me that there is good in you and always has been until Joker buried it with his lies and I helped bring it back to the surface. I don't usually show or say it, sometimes not even to Catwoman, Zatanna or Talia, but I will not lie when I say . . . I am starting to develop something for you. It's not professional here, but I just wanted to let you know in case anything happens to us."

Squealing with joy, Harley Quinn hugged him in gratitude. She finally got the Batman to fall for her even if he didn't exactly say it like that, but to her, it was close enough. It was work in progress.

Batman only hugged her with one arm as he was clutching his side from the leftover pain of his adventure.

"Sorry, sorry." she said, thinking her hug might have hurt him. "I'm so glad to hear you say that! I've been wanting to hear it from you as you heard from me! Once we finish our night mission and everyone else is back in the cuckoo hut, let's try a first date together to see what it's like! Plus, it'll make Joker totally freakin' peanut butter jealous and I wouldn't wanna miss that!" she said happily.

"You got a deal." he said and prepared to pick up Jervis.

"By the way, how'd you figure out the number code you had me type in back there was the correct one?" Harley asked.

"'11261865', as in 'November 26th, 1865', the release date of the 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' book." said Batman.

"Oh . . . pfft! That figures, what with his obsession and stuff. All I know about 1865 are that the Civil War ended, slavery died in America and poor Honest Abe was killed in a surprise attack by that Booth guy who was pretty pissed at him for winning the war and killing slavery." said Harley.

As they left the room, Batman got an idea. He asked Harley to press the switch that would open the stadium's ceiling and she did.

Soon, the roof of the building opened and the night sky and moonlight shone down on the field and seats.

"What do you have in mind?" Harley asked.

"You'll see." he said and the two, with an unmoving Mad Hatter, made it back down to the stadium field near the now-fallen card maze.

Batman carefully put Jervis down on the grass and placed a hand and finger to the side of his cowl.

"Who you gonna call?" Harley asked.

"A friend who works for me in my war on crime." he said.

After a moment of silence, Batman spoke.

"It's me. Is the new device ready?" he asked, making it look as if he were talking to himself.

 _I wonder who he's talkin' to? Could it be Robin? Nah, I don't recall him wearin' headphones or earbuds when I last saw him. Perhaps Batgirl? Nightwing? Superman? That Speedy Gonzalez guy in the lightning bolt suit and mask?_

None of her guesses were even close to naming the person Batman was talking to.

"Good. Send it in. Harleen Quinzel and I are currently at the Gotham City stadium with Jervis Tetch, who is incapacitated at the moment, and several people he victimized with a new mind-control technology of his that acts similar to his previous inventions. The stadium's rooftop has been opened, so drop it on the field. I'll be waiting. Oh, and be sure to send this device to Robin and Batgirl. They could use it, too." said Batman and he let his hand fall, indicating that his conversation was over.

"What new Bat toy did ya order to be dropped here?"

"You'll see." he said again.

Minutes later, a hovering vehicle, Batman's own Batjet, swooped by from above, dropped a large box via parachute, and flew away.

"Nice jet, B-Man!" said Harley.

"Thanks." he said.

When the box landed, Batman proceeded to open it.

"What are these things?" Harley asked.

What they were looking at was a new invention Batman had built to add to his arsenal of gadgets.

"It's an extraction device I designed. It's purpose is to carry people, animals and other objects away into the air and toward their imprinted destinations. What I'm going to do is send Jervis and the victims out of here. Had it been ready earlier, I would have called it in to use on Riddler. It will save time and trouble for both us, Robin and Batgirl and the police as the escapees are hunted and captured." he explained.

He strapped one of the copies of the new device onto Mad Hatter, typed in something into its computer system and seconds later, the device suddenly transformed into a big balloon, making Hatter hover for a brief moment before finally launching itself and its "passenger" high into the sky.

"Golly! Where'd you send him to?" Harley wanted to know, staring at the night sky.

"I programmed the balloon to fly him to GCPD where the police will be waiting for him and lock him up when he arrives. As for the victims, I'll be sending them to the hospital for treatment for their conditions." said Batman and carried the box of ready-to-use extraction balloons and, true to his word, attached them to each person and programmed the devices to fly them all to Gotham's hospital.

He and Harley Quinn carried the other victims from inside out onto the field and did the same thing to them.

When the last victim was extracted away, Batman took out his list and crossed out Hatter's name along with Two-Face's after learning his two wards caught him.

"Who's next on the list?" Harley asked. She was hoping their next target was Joker so she can unleash her revenge on him.

Batman looked at the list and decided on one, knowing that the sooner this next criminal he had in mind was dealt with, the better. He hoped Quinn was up for the task.

"Next is . . . Waylon Jones." he announced.

A chill ran down Harley's spine and her face became pale.

"Good god, I hope he ain't anywhere near fish!" she said with a shudder. A horrible combination for her, but she was sure that she and Batman can catch him.

The two left the stadium and returned to the Batmobile. There was a man laying unconscious a few inches from the vehicle. Batman guessed that this man was trying to carjack the Batmobile and his current state was a result of being zapped by the car's anti-theft system Batman had installed long ago that gave a non-lethal, high voltage jolt of electricity to anyone who tried to enter the car without authorization.

Batman used another extraction balloon on the would-be carjacker and sent him to GCPD with a note that said, "This man tried to steal a vehicle." so the cops would know why he was delivered to them.

* * *

 **Sorry I was late with this. I had one more medical issue I had to tend to, but it's all over now.**

 **The extraction balloons Batman uses here are borrowed from Metal Gear Solid 5. I'm also a big Metal Gear fan and I played the latest game and I wanted to use it here.**

 **Did I rush the Harley/Batman romance here too early. I'm aware that most of you like that part of the story and I'm wondering if I was right to use it here or should I have saved it for future chapters? I just wanted to increase your interest in my story and get you guys and gals hyped up and begging me for more.**

 **Did I also write Mad Hatter incorrectly? Half of what he did here sounds like something Riddler would have done, but he was caught in one of the earlier chapters and so, I made Tetch as a replacement.**

 **I made more Arkham references here. There's also Mortal Kombat references as a nod to the MK/DC crossover game. MK has no involvement in this story though, I just wanted to use their lines and moves.**

 **There's also a couple of references to a certain movie franchise I made here. Guess what it is . . .**

 **OK, buh-bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I'll skip Robin and Batgirl's side to focus on Batman and Harley Quinn since they're the main stars of this story, though they will be mentioned at times. I can't wait for the "Suicide Squad" film! It's gonna kick so much ass!**

 **When Suicide Squad is released, I'm buyin' the best seat in my local theater to see it on opening day!**

 ***in Batman voice a 'la "Batman V Superman* So tell me HQ fans . . . do you squeal with excitement?**

 **You will . . .!**

* * *

The Batmobile came to a stop and its occupants got out.

"So where would Croc be?" Harley asked, looking around for any sign of their upcoming target.

Batman pointed at the ground and Harley saw what he meant.

He was pointing at a sewer manhole lid and she knew where they were heading. She got the idea, and creepy feeling, that Killer Croc was hiding down there due to a certain popular myth about alligators, crocodiles and sewers.

"We gotta go down there?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid so, Harleen." said Batman.

As much as Harley Quinn disliked the idea of traveling down into a smelly old sewer, she had to do it. Plus, she would have the Bat at her side, her "new squeeze" as she liked to put it.

"Okay, but I won't like it." Harley said with a light pout, making Batman grin from hearing the child-like tone in her voice.

He opened the manhole with a crowbar they found near a trash bin and the two dropped inside, landing feet first onto a puddle of sewer water.

"Yuck! It smells like carrots and throw-up down here! Then again, this is where toilet stuff goes when folks flush after doin' you-know-what." said Harley while holding her hands over her face to block the scent. She was at least relieved that she never ate or drank anything before coming here, otherwise the sewer would have another mess to contain.

Batman took out two respirator masks and handed one to Harley while putting on the other himself. If he had predicted that Mad Hatter would use poison gas on them back at the stadium, he would have brought the masks with him. Well, one for him due to Harley's immunity which allowed her to save him.

"Ahh, much better. Thanks, Batsy." said Harley.

Batman resorted to using his cowl vision mode to pick up anything besides rats, flies and other vermin roaming the sewers.

As they traveled deeper into the sewers, dirty water crept up to their waists, much to Harley Quinn's disgust. But she had to brave it out for the mission. She made a mental reminder to bring a hazmat suit the next time she traveled to any place that reeked.

Batman has his batarangs ready and Harley gripped tightly onto her bat (the weapon).

 _Oh god, I hope I don't lose my hand and have ta replace it with a hook like that pirate from 'Peter Pan', otherwise I'd have ta change my name from 'Harleen Quinzel' to 'Harleen Hook'._ Harley thought, thinking dreadfully of what may happen from their upcoming battle against Killer Croc.

It made her shiver with fear, that and the dirty water covering her legs and waist. To her, it felt as if she had an embarrassing accident.

"Who dares follow me here!?" a haunting, growling voice echoed. It was him.

Batman and Harley Quinn got their weapons ready.

"I smell a certain, familiar scent! It is you, Batman . . . and there is someone with you!"

Croc was nowhere to be seen anywhere. Even Batman could not track him via his vision mode. Neither he nor Harley said a word to avoid giving themselves away.

"It's not Robin or Nightwing! It's a female . . . but it's not Catwoman! It's . . . it's . . . Really!? Are you serious!? The clown woman!? You, Dark Knight, have allied yourself with Harley Quinn? That former doctor-turned-slave of Joker!? Oh, this is a riot!" said Croc and he was heard laughing out loud that it echoed all throughout the sewer tunnels.

This made Harley angry and, despite it giving herself away, she decided to yell at Jones.

"Hey! I'm not nutty or a slave anymore, 'Scales'! Since you probably didn't get the memo, Joker and I no longer hang! I'm with Batman now!" she retaliated.

"So the rumors are true! I have heard about your breakup with Joker from several guards who passed my cell back at the asylum, but I thought they were merely bluffing! I guess I was wrong!" Croc said from his hiding spot.

Batman could still not get a lock on him. That was because most of the sewer tunnels were constructed from lead, making his vision mode useless.

"You're damn right you were wrong and although I've never been within close distance of your old cell, they weren't kidding! Joker's nothing but crap to me now and I'm never going back to him ever again! Now are you going to come quietly or are Bats and I going to have to kick your scaly, prehistoric ass!" Harley spat.

"That is not going to happen, you sad, stupid bimbo clown! Because once I kill Batman, I'm going to make you wish you were back with Joker!" Croc threatened.

Harley got goosebumps from hearing that sentence, but she tried to be brave again.

"Don't let him get to you, Harleen. Just stick with me and we will get through this alive." Batman told her in a low tone to keep Croc from hearing.

"Okay B-man. Let's do this thing together." said Harley.

With that, the Bat and jester woman treaded through the murky waters.

For a while, none of them heard or saw anything from Croc. Other than the water slushing from their movements, all was silent.

BOOM!

"What the hell was that!?" Harley asked and scooted closer to Batman.

BOOM!

"There it is again!" she said fearfully and clutched at her bat weapon tighter until her knuckles turned white, not that she could see them since she was wearing gloves.

"Tick . . . tock . . . tick . . . tock! Feed . . . the Croc!" Killer Croc taunted from a random location.

"He's coming Harleen. Prepare yourself for battle." said Batman.

"O-o-okay B-B-Bats!" Harley said with a quivering voice.

Just to ensure that the fight would go in their favor, Harley set her pop gun's stun setting from the lowest "That Tickles" setting to the highest "Whuh-Oh!" setting. As Waylon Jones was all scales and very little skin, a very high surge of electricity was needed to defeat him, so long as it didn't kill him.

 _Boy, this place gives me the creeps. No wonder Croc was locked away in a sewer-like cell rather than in a regular one like me._ Harley thought.

It was during this time that Killer Croc was heard humming the theme song of a famous 1970's shark movie just to shake things up a bit. While Batman was annoyed by it, he was not whom Croc was trying to scare. It was Harley as she was now becoming terrified out of her wits from the song.

"Stop humming that music! It's really scary!" Harley yelled.

"You should be scared Harley! You should be very scared indeed!" Croc said and kept humming the song to frighten the clown girl for his amusement.

Harley wanted to cover her ears until remembering that she needed to hear whatever orders Batman gave out during the fight.

Then, they heard the sound of water moving and it didn't come from them.

He was coming and unlike them, Jones knew where they were.

Batman held out his batarangs and said to Harley, "I'll strike first and when he's vulnerable, you strike next."

"You're the Bat." said Harley.

The sound of rushing water got closer and when it reached them, the two dodged in time as Killer Croc leaped at them, not caring who he got first, which he didn't.

Batman threw his batarangs at Croc, hitting him in the face, while Harley aimed her gun at Croc and fired a high voltage shock at the reptilian villain, electrocuting him. Plus, thanks to the sewer water, the damage from the electricity increased, harming Croc even more.

While he was dazed, Batman, ignoring the leftover electrical current, landed a powerful haymaker punch to Croc's stomach and jaw while Harley swung her bat and landed a strong blow to Croc's left arm and leg, damaging his knee and making him kneel in pain.

"Batter up, chicken butt!" Harley said.

Regaining his posture, Croc shoved Batman away, grabbed Harley and tossed her aside onto a pile of garbage and dove back into the water and swam away from the duo.

"You see 'em, B-man?" Harley asked while getting up.

Batman tried his cowl vision again but still could not get a lock on Croc's signature.

"No." he said.

Harley then realized her predicament.

"Gross! He chucked me into someone's leftover trash!" Harley complained.

When Batman noticed, an idea formed in his mind.

"Harleen, cover yourself in more garbage." he said.

This surprised Harley. "What? Why would I do that?" she questioned.

"We will use the rotting trash as a means of catching him off guard. He detects us with his senses, but if we blanket ourselves with the waste here, it will mask our scents and he won't be able to find us. It's like an EMP to him." he said and started covering himself in grime and muck, much to Harley's disgust. But at the same time, Harley got the idea and, as disgusting as it looked, she obeyed Batman and started to rub and smear herself with more garbage and whatever else she could find.

"I'm _really_ gonna need a long shower after this." said Harley. She covered her hair with the cap attached to her costume to protect it from the grime.

"Believe me, when we apprehend Croc, we will cleanse ourselves of this." said Batman as he had just finished covering himself with crap.

While getting ready, Batman approached Harley and whispered something to her and she nodded at his plan.

"Me likey." she said.

They heard water moving again. They knew he was returning for another attack and so they prepared to fight back and the first thing they did was hide in the shadows.

Since they were covered in waste, Harley hoped it would pay off while Batman was sure it would work to their advantage.

I'm gonna stink like a horse's ass for days! Weeks even. Maybe a month! Harley thought.

Soon, they spotted a moving wave and Croc was seen passing by.

He surfaced and started to smell around for his prey, but to his surprise, he could not find the hero or the female clown.

Harley almost wanted to shriek in terror until she saw Batman give her the "silence" signal and she remained as quiet as a mouse.

The look on Killer Croc's face told Batman and Harley Quinn that their plan was working and they were undetected.

"Where are you two? Why can't I smell you?" he demanded.

They kept quiet and left Croc to ponder this new problem for him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he taunted in a shrill voice.

All he got were rotting scents.

"I had you a while ago. Both of you could not have just vanished like ghosts! When I find you, I'll make you two into ghosts!" he threatened.

Harley gave Batman a look that asked, "Now?" and he shook his head and they waited for Croc to pass them by, both hoping he didn't see them in the tunnel's shadows concealing them.

"Let's see . . . if I were a city vigilante and a psychotic clown's punching bag, where would I be?" Croc asked himself, though half of it was an insult, which worked as Harley looked angry from the comment.

As soon as Croc slithered past Batman and Harley's spots, Batman gave Harley a "get ready" signal and the two prepared to strike.

Batman initiated a countdown with his right hand fingers with Harley understanding when to strike.

3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

As soon as Batman reached "zero", he and Quinn quickly dove from their hiding spots and attacked.

Before Killer Croc could react, he found himself wrapped in something. It was a large, fishing net which Batman and Harley ensnared him with all over and they shoved him to the ground and he struggled with the net.

"That's it? A stupid net? That's the best you fools can do?" Croc asked and laughed at the idea as he prepared to tear his way out.

"Oh, this ain't just any old net, Croco-dumbass . . ." Harley said with a tone that made Croc suspect something amiss with his bindings and before he could question them about the net, the two jumped out of the water, grabbing onto the tunnel wall's cracks and Batman took out a remote switch from his belt and pressed its button.

In an instant, the net whizzed to life and initiated a jolt of electricity that was just as high as Harley's stun gun. Again, the water helped in harming Croc.

He screamed in agony and shook and twitched violently from the grueling pain he was in.

Harley fired another stun shot at him to make sure he would go down.

After fifteen seconds, Batman deactivated the net and Croc was now laying unconscious on a discarded bed mattress, or half of one anyway, and out of the water.

"Shocking, ain't it?" Harley said for personal amusement.

That net and Harley's gun really did a number on Croc. Normally that amount of electricity would probably be fatal to most human targets, but due to Waylon's scaly skin protecting him like a suit of armor, the jolt couldn't end him. Not that Harley and Batman intended to anyway. The jolt was high, but it was set enough to incapacitate him, not kill him.

However, Croc's tough form still had limits and being pumped full of that amount of electricity was too much for him to bear, thus why he was out like a light.

"Wow, we really fried his scaly butt!" Harley exclaimed.

"It seems we did." said Batman.

Both stared at their fallen foe.

"That didn't kill him, did it?" Harley questioned.

"No, it just knocked him out. Let's get him to the surface before he wakes up." Batman said.

Working together, Harley and Batman removed the net and managed to bring Killer Croc onto the street where, immediately, Batman strapped Croc to another Fulton balloon and in a few seconds, up he went and was gone.

"I'm happy ta have helped ya out down there, Bats, but that fight taught me one very important lesson." Harley replied.

"What's that?"

"I am never watching that friggin' shark movie again! I just hate it when someone sings that chilling theme song! It really scares the crap outta me! Joker used to sing it around me for kicks when I was with him and whenever I refused to take part in some of his plans!" Harley answered and hugged herself from the haunting memories of her past with Joker.

Batman just grinned from her remark, though he didn't show her to keep up appearances.

"Come on. Let's go." he said.

"Back ta yer fancy 'Bat-car'?" Harley asked.

"Not yet. First, as I promised earlier, we need to rinse ourselves of all this grime." he answered.

Harley looked at him and then at herself and remembered that they were filthy and needed to get clean before moving out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. But where can we go to get a shower?"

Looking around, they spotted a car wash location that offered air and water and they decided to use that to clean themselves. The car wash station was small and customers had to wash their vehicles themselves rather than one of those places that guided a car all the way through, the perfect spot to rinse.

Batman activated the machine with some change he had in his belt (not even Robin asked why he carried money in his belt rather than in a wallet) and allowed Harley to use it first.

"Thanks Batman." Harley said and took off her respirator mask, removed her jester cap and allowed the water to soak her all over.

She slowly twirled in circles, making sure to get every spot all over her body until she finished and the washed-off grime melted off her and withered away to a ground grate that led to the sewer (irony). She even used the washing soap. Smelling like a clean car was better than smelling like crap.

When she was done, Harley allowed Batman to dry her off and she repeated what she did when she rinsed.

Afterwards, her hair was puffed out, which she didn't notice until she saw herself in a mirror, much to her light horror.

"I look like a cat or dog like this!" she whined and patted her hands over her hair until it was back to normal and while tying her hair, rather than tie it in her twin pigtails, she placed it into a ponytail instead and when she looked at her reflection, she liked the result. At least it would now make moving her head easier without having her own hair slap her face from every movement.

Harley Quinn was now clean and Batman was next.

As a nod to her growing friendship with him, Harley offered to hose Batman for him and, although thinking about refusing, he allowed it and Harley squealed and got the hose ready and sprayed water all over the hero's form.

Soon, he too was clean and the two were ready to continue with their hunt.

As they walked to the Batmobile, Batman noticed that Harley's glove was torn. It must have happened during the fight with Killer Croc.

"Harleen." he said.

"Yeah, Bats?" she asked.

"Your hand." he said and pointed at her hand.

"Whaddya me-" she asked and stopped speaking when she looked at her hand and saw the problem. She removed her glove and saw a medium-sized gash across her palm.

"How the hell did that happen?" she questioned.

Batman took her hand (Harley mentally sighed dreamily despite her problem) and examined it.

"You were somehow cut back there in the sewer. Because we were filthy at the time, bacteria might have seeped inside your wound. It must be treated right away." he said.

Harley snapped out of her thoughts.

"Do ya got any medical things on ya?" she asked.

"I have a first-aid kit in the Batmobile." he said and led her and himself back to the car and scavenged the vehicle's interior for the first-aid kit he mentioned until he found what he sought.

Batman opened it up, grabbed a bottle of peroxide and attached a spray nozzle on its top.

"Hold out your hand, Harleen." he said.

Harley hesitated at first, aware and afraid of what peroxide does to cuts and wounds. But, due to her newfound love for Batman and the fact that it was the only way to keep herself from falling ill from infection, Harley took off her glove and presented her open palm out. As with Ivy, she might be immune to toxins and poisons, but she was still prone to infections as her immunity did not provide protection against such a drastic thing.

Batman closed the Batmobile doors for what was to come and hovered the bottle over Harley Quinn's open palm and she yelled at the top of her lungs in pain the instant the peroxide made contact with her wound.

The windows and doors were soundproof, so Harley's screams could not be heard from outside, not that anyone was there.

Batman then wrapped a bandage around her wound.

Harley took a moment to calm herself down from the peroxide and the pain was soon gone.

"Thanks, B-man." she said gratefully.

"You're welcome." he said.

The Batmobile's radio suddenly rang and Batman picked it up.

It was Robin.

"What's going on?" Batman asked.

"I'm calling to let you know that Batgirl and I have just apprehended Scarecrow and returned him back th Arkham Asylum thanks to that new extracting gadget you built. Alfred notified us and sent it to us as soon as we stopped Crane and told him what happened."

"How is Batgirl? Did Crane infect her with his toxin?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, but she'll recover. She got a whiff of the gas during the fight and she would have fully succumbed to it had she not remembered what I told her about him and his toxin chemical after we caught Two-Face. I told her to resist it no matter what as a precaution in case she ever became infected with it, which she did unfortunately. I'm giving her a short break before heading back out into the field. I asked her if she wanted to return to our hideout and she refused, wanting to proceed with the mission. Tough cookie, I'll giver her that." said Robin.

"How did you catch Scarecrow?" Batman asked.

"After he infected Batgirl and focused on me, thinking she was lost to his toxin, he tried to infect me too, but before he could, Batgirl suddenly turned him around, kicked him to the ground and placed him in a scissor lock hold until he passed out. Her eyes were still red because of the gas, but she remained sane and it's because of my instructions. She says she saw me as a zombie monster and still does, but recognized my voice and struggled to resist whatever horrors she's seeing."

"Batman?" asked a female voice. It was Batgirl.

Robin allowed Batgirl to walk in front of the screen and Batman saw her. Her eyes were, as Robin said, red in color, an effect from Crane's toxin.

"It's just Batman, okay. It's not whatever scary thing you're looking at." Robin assured her.

"Batgirl! Are you okay?" Batman asked.

"No. I can still see unreal things everywhere. Right now, you look like a bat monster to me and your voice sounds frightening. However, I'm fully aware that this is all a trick and am trying to keep it together." said Batgirl.

"I'm surprised that you can actually resist the toxin."

"So am I. We're gonna wait until the stuff wears off." she said.

"Alright. Take your time. Let me speak to Robin again." he said and Batgirl walked away and Robin appeared again.

"So who'd you catch?" Robin asked.

"Killer Croc. He's on his way back to the asylum." said Batman.

"Ok. When Batgirl's feeling better, I'll inform you." said Robin.

"Alright."

Harley suddenly appeared to the computer.

"Hiya Birdy!" she said.

"Hello Harleen." said Robin.

"I overheard everything. Sorry 'bout what happened with 'LadyBats'. When she's all better and back ta kickin' butt, tell her I said hi." Harley said.

"I will." Robin said with a grin.

"Okay, well carry on." Batman said.

"Will do."

"Bye!" Harley said and the computer shut off.

"So whose next?" Harley asked.

Batman took out his list, crossed out Croc's name and selected the next target.

"Lyle Bolton." said Batman.

That name made Harley shiver like when she heard Jones' name.

"That guard guy who was rough with us?" she questioned worriedly.

"Yep." he said and started the car and sped away.

Harley worried about their next mission. Besides Joker, Lyle Bolton was a man she never ever wished to see again. The guy was a real, harsh bastard on her and the other inmates before he became another supervillain for Batman and the police to hunt down.

Now they were going after him.

Harley started to shed a tear from reminiscing the bad, scary memories she had when Bolton was working at the asylum.

Batman noticed Harley's expression and knew what thoughts were swirling in her head.

"You're worried about going up against Bolton, aren't you Harleen?" he asked her.

Harley nodded.

"Well, you're not going at it alone. I'll protect you from him if he desires to repeat whatever he did to you at the asylum."

Harley looked at him.

"Really? You'd be willing to shield me from that dictator?" she asked softly.

"I am." he said.

"After all the crap I did to you when I was a nutcase?" she asked.

The Batmobile stopped in the middle of the road. Good thing it was void of people and traffic at this time, probably due to the news of the Arkham breakout which has by now spread all over the city.

"That was the old you. You've been rehabilitating since I brought you back to Arkham. You even cured me of my poisoning back at the stadium, something in which you would have run off and left me for dead. But you didn't and it's pretty clear to me that what you did for me back there and the days you willingly spent in rehab are proof of your recovery and now here you are, fighting alongside me, a man you once spited and battled against for the approval of a psycho who never cared for you and saw you only as his toy. You're a changed woman now, Harleen Quinzel, and you succeeded all on your own. In time after all this is done and the city is saved, people will admire you as a heroine and will welcome you back into society without persecution and hatred as they once did before." he said kindly.

Touched by these words, Harleen leaped into Batman's arms.

"Thanks for that, B-man. I needed it." she said and kissed his cheek.

Batman grinned, pleased to have cheered his partner up and he resumed to driving.

Harley was now in a happy mood and was filled with newfound determination to help bring Bolton to justice.

She also saw the upcoming fight as her chance to extract revenge against the man who abused her aside from a certain clown.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking long. I was busy with my other fics. I also had dental surgery done to repair some damage done to me from my job accident and it left me unable to write anything for a while. Having false teeth is a pain in the ass at first, but it's better to lose a couple of teeth than lose your life.**

 **To those who like the Injustice series, I'm making a fic that's about Harley Quinn yet again. It's not out yet, but it will be soon.**

 **To anyone who likes the Arkham games, check out a fic I'm writing based on it. It's about Poison Ivy and it's plot is similar to this one, but more serious as per the game's tone.**

 **I'm so ****ing excited about the Suicide Squad movie, mostly because it contains HQ and, with me now a big fan of hers, I can't wait to see her in her first live-action movie!**

 **If you're still with me on this story and crave more Batman/Harley Quinn action and romance, then pour a large, pot of boiling hot water on yourself. If the burning pain is too much for you, here's a med kit.**

 ***tosses med kit to your feet***

 **Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's more. How will Lock-Up be handled? What's he up to this time? Can Harley Quinn deal with her fear of Lyle Bolton?**

 **The guest hero I spoke about will be revealed here, but who will it be?**

 **If ya wanna know the answers to all these questions, then READ!**

* * *

The Batmobile that carried its city-wide famous driver and a former troublemaking guest, sped through the streets of Gotham. By now, most of the streets had very few people around, most likely due to the asylum breakout and once word of this incident spread, the town's citizens took cover in their homes, some buildings and perhaps even evacuated themselves out of Gotham until the crisis was settled.

As stated before by Batman, the next person on their list of fugitives was Lyle Bolton, the demented guard from the asylum who was, once again, roaming the streets as his "Lock-Up" alter ego. Knowing him, he'll scare anyone he sees with his harsh totalitarianism views.

"Do you know where that bully guard is at, Batman?" Harley asked.

"According to my computer, Lyle Bolton, or 'Lock-Up' as he now calls himself, is located at the Gotham Museum of Natural History."

"Really?" Harley asked. "What's he doin' there?"

"It says here that he's holding some people hostage inside. From how he acts, I'm guessing he's intent on doing to them what he did to you and the other inmates at Arkham, probably to show them why he strongly disagrees with how the legal system treats criminals." said Batman. He remembered what Lyle Bolton said at the hearing and then later as a villain.

"Then we must go there and kick him outta there before he goes all drill sergeant on those poor, innocent people!" Harley said with concern.

"We will. Hang on tight, Harleen." he said and he made a sharp turn, making Harley Quinn scream from that, and the vehicle took a road that was leading them to its direction.

"Ya got a license to drive this big ol' car of yours?" Harley asked jokingly.

"Yes." he answered.

Harley didn't expect that answer and said, "Oh." and remained quiet during the ride.

Later, they made it to the city's natural history museum. To avoid suspicions, Batman parked the Batmobile behind some bushes and covered the vehicle in them when he and Harley stepped out.

"You see him?" Harley asked.

Batman activated his vision mode and got a glimpse of several skeletons kneeling down as well as a large one walking around, speaking to the others while flailing his arms about, scaring them as suggested by the slight flinching the other people made.

"He's inside and he appears to be forcing the people inside to their knees while barking out something I can't decipher." he answered.

Harley gulped. Her nervousness of Bolton was returning when she started to replay, in her head, the events she suffered at his hands. She was thankful that her reformed sanity didn't shatter because of him.

Batman noticed and remembered what happened to her under Bolton's watch at the asylum.

"Harleen. It's okay if you don't wish to come with me. You may stay here in the car if you like." Batman assured. He wasn't calling her cowerdly, he was worried about her mental health and what being around Bolton could do to her. He really was allowing her to back out of this fight for her safety.

As much as Harley liked the offer, she couldn't accept it. She was still scared of Bolton of course, but she didn't want to abandon Batman either.

"No, no. I can do this, B-man. Back in psychology class, they taught us that facin' your fears is the only way to get over somethin' that scares ya and I must do the same against him if I too wanna get over my fear a' that guy." she said.

"Okay then, let's do this." Batman said and they started to walk toward the museum together.

Going through the door was not an option, but rather than zip up to the rooftop as usual, they chose to infiltrate the building via the air ducts on the building's sides. same tactic of reaching the rooftop and entering the building from there to catch Bolton by surprise. Because of his new villainous attitude, there was the possibility of him going as far as killing any of his hostages since he was no longer employed by the law. He had his own laws to enforce regardless of the negativity society saw them as.

"If I hear one word of protest from any of you people, you are going to perform pushups till frogs do fractions! Understand?!" they heard Bolton yell at the hostages and they responded with "Yes sir!"

Hearing that voice and tone brought back horrible memories for Harley. She was having second thoughts about going through with this mission. But then, she thought of Batman and this made her reconsider.

 _For the town. For the town. For Batsy._ she thought in her head and kept crawling.

When they reached a duct that allowed the two to get a better look, they saw Bolton. He was wearing the same clothes he wore when he first debuted as "Lock-Up". Difference was he was now wearing armor padding on his lower body this time. He was fully guarded from physical trauma. Fighting him was going to be very challenging.

Taking him out was gonna be tough.

Bolton kept harassing the people inside, telling them to shut up and listen and such.

While this happened, he was unaware that the museum had already been infiltrated by a certain Bat and his new partner, the former girlfriend of the Clown Prince of Gotham who were here to stop him and free the hostages.

What's the plan, B-man?" Harley whispered, then realized what she said. "Hey, that rhymes!"

"I'm going to throw this at him," he presented to her a smoke pellet. "to blind him and when that happens, we leap out. Because I have more fighting experience, I'll deal with him while you evacuate the hostages out of the building." said Batman.

"Blind dirty guard, jump out, avoid being hit by him, beat him and save the hostages. Got it. Anything else?" she asked.

"No, that's all." he said.

"Alright. We'll go with that." she agreed.

Batman slowly and quietly unscrewed the vent's sill windows.

When the time came, Batman then tossed the smoke pellet out through the window slit and it landed near Bolton's feet as planned.

"What the hell?" Bolton questioned and knelt down to inspect the object.

Suddenly, it exploded and engulfed the madman with blinding smoke as well as the people.

"Ahh! Can't see!" he cried out and started to cough.

As this happened, Batman kicked open the vent sill and dived out with Harley right behind him.

They looked at each other, nodded and Batman charged straight for the psycho guard while Harley tended to the hostages.

Batman activated his mode and engaged Bolton in a surprise attack.

"Batman! We meet again!" Bolton said as he engaged the vigilante. He never noticed Harley in the same room as them.

As for Harley Quinn, convincing the hostages she had good intentions now would be difficult as they all knew who she was and grew fearful of her during her past crime sprees. This was proven when they became afraid of her when they saw her approach them.

Harley knew what they were thinking and she couldn't blame them. Some of them were probably terrorized by her back when she was bad and she now regretted it all.

"It's alright everyone. I work with Batman now. I'm a good guy, er girl, whatever." Harley said to the terrified citizens.

They didn't move at first, untrusting of her.

"Come on. I'm gonna getcha outta here before that musclehead sees you and hurts ya badly." she said, holding out her hand for any of them to grab to prove herself to them.

Desperate to leave, one of the hostages took Harley's hand and she held that person up.

"See? I won't hurtcha." she said to the hostage.

The others soon followed along and quietly followed Harley to the building's back exit. Harley was here before once when she helped Joker break in and shoot up the place, so she relied on her memory to locate the exit.

During the battle between the Bat and the insane former guard, Bolton was unaware of what was happening with his victims. Batman was relieved inside and kept fighting with Bolton to keep him busy.

"Aren't you with that psycho clown?" one of the hostages asked Harley.

"Not anymore. I dumped his looney-tunes butt and joined Batman's side and that's why I'm here. The asylum's inmates escaped into the city and Batman and I have been rounding up the other Arkham inmates for a few hours and that guy who's been bossin' ya around is one of them crazies." Harley said.

"What about you? Aren't you also an inmate, too?" the same hostage asked.

"Technically, you're right. But I've been doin' rehab for my behavior after my parole day turned ta crap. I had nothin' ta do with the breakout thing and after it happened, Batman, his sidekick friends and even the police commish himself asked me ta help catch 'em all and I accepted immediately. Crime is over fer me." Harley explained.

As they walked, one of them slipped and fell onto a door with the words "EMERGENCY EXIT" written on it.

Harley gasped and was about to say "Don't!", but it was too late and the door opened.

"Aw, son of a-!" Harley blurted out seconds before the museum's alarm sounded.

This attracted Bolton and Batman's attention because the instant that alarm started to blare, the fight stopped and Bolton looked around and saw his victims heading out through the emergency exit.

"Hey!" Bolton yelled.

"RUN!" Harley yelled and she and the hostages followed her through the exit.

Bolton was about to pursue them until he was kicked by Batman during his distraction.

After trading a few blows, Batman tried to restrain him, but Bolton grabbed him and threw him across the room where he landed on a pile of chairs and desks.

Bolton even went over and performed a flying elbow drop on Batman to keep him incapacitated. His armor and weight made the mobe more painful than if a regular person were to do that.

With the hero out of the way, Bolton ran after where Harley and the hostages were last seen. The exit provided two paths, one down and one up. Thinking like his victims, Bolton headed up.

Batman got up and gathered his spinning mind.

After recovering, he looked around with his vision mode to find Harley and he saw her and the hostages running up a flight of stairs. She was taking them to the museum's rooftop.

He also saw Bolton following their trail fast. He was going to either recapture or kill the hostages as well as Harley Quinn and he knew instantly what he would do to her if he got his hands on her.

Rather than take the same path, Batman made it back outside of the building, aimed his grapnel gun at the top and transported himself upward. He had a plan to stop Bolton and save the hostages and Quinn from his wrath.

The people ran up the stairs while Harley traveled upward via parkour movements. Her agility and flexibility made this easy for her.

"Up here!" Harley shouted to them as she opened a door that led to the rooftop and they followed the jester.

Upon reaching the rooftop, Harley looked around and panicked a little. Inside, she really didn't have a plan. She was just caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Now what?" they asked.

"Uh . . . we wait for rescue?" she said nervously.

"What? You mean you brought us all the way up her for nothing?" they yelled.

"I'm sorry. I panicked, okay? I was trying to lead you people out of this place quietly. But then one of you just had ta slip an' fall and open that freakin' emergency door! I've been really trying to turn a new leaf again ever since my previous public outing turned bad." she said.

Before another word could be said, the door leading and exiting the rooftop burst open and out stepped Bolton.

"Holy crap!" Harley yelped.

"You! You're the one who took these weaklings away from me during my fight with Batman?" he said viciously.

Harley gulped from seeing him in person.

"This town and the world treats filthy criminals like you with too much softness and that's what leads to future trouble! Well, no more! You are the same bimbo scum from the start and you will be that way until the day you die!" Bolton said.

Harley shuddered from the memories.

"I warned every one of you weaklings not to resist me! Now all of you will be severely punished, starting with that clown bitch!" Bolton threatened, pointing at Harley.

The hostages were becoming afraid because of that threat. One turned to look at Harley to blame her for their predicament. But that person noticed that she was just as afraid of him as they were as per the news reports.

With Batman nowhere to be seen for the moment, the hostages had no choice but to turn to Harley for protection.

"Well, if you want to prove you're good now, then protect us from that man! Fight him!" the hostage said.

"I . . . I can't." she said with her head down from the memories.

"You fight against Batman and his friends all the time, but you refuse to fight this guy? Some hero you're turning out to be." said the hostage.

Harley didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't like it, but she couldn't deny it either. The hostages needed saving and she was too scared to battle the man who abused her at Arkham Asylum.

"That weakling's right for once, Quinn! You can't fight me because you and I both know I'm more powerful than you, the stupid cops of this city, the mayor, the police commissioner and even Batman himself!" Bolton said menacingly.

Harley stared at him with a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong, woman? CHICKEN?" Bolton asked, goading her to fight him.

This made Harley scrunch her face in irritation. Of all the things she disliked being called in the whole wide world other than anti-Semitic comments, a chicken was one of them.

"You wanna repeat that again?" Harley asked daringly, no longer shaking.

"Chicken . . . Quinn! Maybe you should change your name to 'Harley Chicken'!" Bolton said and he flapped his arms like wings and made chicken noises.

Harley Quinn's fear of Bolton started to drop fast.

"Nobody . . . calls me . . . chicken!" Harley yelled and bolted at the new villain.

"This should be fun!" Bolton bragged as the clown girl charged at him like a football player and he waved his hands at her in a "Come at me, bro!" manner.

"Take this!" Harley yelled and she took out her bat and swung it at Bolton's head.

Unfortunately for her, he caught Harley's bat with quick reflexes and tossed her away onto a generator, making her lose her grip on her bat.

"Trying to be a slugger for the majors, huh clown? Well then, let me show you how the pros do it! I'm gonna go all Babe Ruth on you and you're the baseball!" Bolton bragged and ran at Harley, intending to use her own weapon against her.

"Yikes!" Harley yelped and rolled out of the way of an incoming swing from him.

He tried again, but she kept evading. He never landed a single hit.

"Hold still!" he said.

"Make me, pussy!" she said. She was embarrassed at being attacked by her own weapon.

"I will knock your ass out! I don't care if you're a girl!" Bolton threatened.

Bolton swung with all his might. But he just couldn't hit Harley at all. She was too fast and he, with all his physical strength, was too slow for her.

Harley tried several punches and kicks, but Bolton's size and bodyarmor protected him from such blows.

"You are weak and inferior!" Bolton said boastfully.

"And you're dumb, slow and mean, ya horse's ass!" Harley replied and she took something out of her pocket and threw it at Bolton.

What she threw were ribbon traps. They were something she used during her crime career to ensnare victims. She even used them on Batman a few times back when they were enemies. Unfortunately, the current ones she used were also her last as she failed to make more prior to her craziness from her previous parole. They were stored away during her stay at Arkham and she managed to sneak them into her suit's pocket as she was heading out to take part in the hunt for the escaped villains.

This comment angered Bolton and after breaking out of her ribbon trap, he somehow finally managed to knock Harley to the ground.

Harley lay there, bleeding from her lip.

"Gotcha now, bitch! Three strikes and you're out!" Bolton said and raised Harley's bat above his head, ready to beat her into oblivion.

While this happened, Batman had finally made it to the rooftop and witnessed Lyle Bolton about to strike Harley.

"Harleen!" he yelled.

Bolton turned around to see who it was and while he was distracted, Harley gave a hard kick to the back of Bolton's knee despite the padding protecting it.

That didn't work and as Bolton was about to turn around to confront her, she quickly kicked him in the testicles and that sent him to his knees in pain.

Of all the places of his body Bolton protected with his armor, that spot was the only exception. Either he forgot or he was too busy with his plans to do so.

"Yoink!" she said when she took her bat out of his hands and smacked him in the head, even though his helmet protected him.

Harley flipped over to where Batman stood and stood by him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Harley wiped the blood from her lip.

"Never better, Batsy!" she said happily.

Bolton recovered and stared at the two and was dumbfounded by what he was seeing. The famous hero of Gotham was standing side by side with one of the city's crazy criminals. The hostages realized that she was right about her alliance with Batman.

"Oh, this is precious! The Bat and the clown bitch working together against me! And they say I'm the crazy one!" he bragged.

"She's different now, Bolton. I brought her with me to capture the escaped inmates of Arkham, that includes you. Give up before you make us hurt you." Batman told him sternly.

During the entire battle, none of the combatants realized that the hostages had secretly snuck away from the roof and walked all the way back down to safety and were soon out of the museum and they scattered away, not looking back.

"Let me think. NO! Since you are working with criminal scum like her, that means I have to punish you now!" he said and took out a nightstick and charged at them.

Batman and Harley Quinn did the same thing.

Harley let out a battle cry that sounded like a Native American battle cry during the charge attack.

Bolton swung at Batman with his fist. He missed. Then he went for Harley and also missed.

Batman threw a batarang at Bolton.

Bolton smacked the flying weapon away and attacked the two at the same time.

While distracted, Harley took this chance to smack Bolton several times with her bat to stun him further before preparing to strike him in the groin with her bat.

Unfortunately, Bolton quickly clamped his thighs together to snag the bat in time before it could hurt him again.

"You really think that'll work on me again, you stupid clown?" Bolton asked before smacking Batman away and grabbing Harley by the throat with one hand.

Batman attempted to save her by throwing another batarang at him, but Bolton simply grabbed it with one hand and threw it back at Batman which knocked him down on a pile of crates.

With Batman down, Bolton focused on Harley and kept his grip tight.

"Leggo of me!" she said.

Harley grunted and groaned as she struggled with the choking pain.

"I'm gonna do what I should of done at the asylum! I'm going to kill you!" Bolton threatened

"What? You gonna strangle me to death?" Harley questioned.

"Worse . . ." Bolton answered eerily and he started walking over to the building's edge.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Harley questioned fearfully when she caught on to what he had in mind.

"Good thing you can't fly like that freak from Metropolis or that wench with the shield and magic rope." Bolton mocked and held the jester over the edge with one hand, smiling at the terrified look growing on her face. "You want me to let you go? I will . . . right here!"

He was planning to kill Harley Quinn by dropping her off the roof!

Harley yelled in deep fright as her legs dangled helplessly in the air.

"No, don't!" she cried out.

Just then, Batman got up and saw what was happening and it terrified him deeply.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

Bolton turned to face him and Batman instantly regretted his words for a certain reason.

While Bolton wasn't looking, Harley took out her pop-pop gun and attempted to zap him, but, without looking back at her, Bolton grabbed her wrist holding the gun and held it in place, preventing her from shooting.

"Very poor choice of words, Batman!" Bolton said and released Harley's throat, dropping her.

"Whoops!" he said sarcastically. "Happy landings!"

Harley screamed her lungs out as she fell fast.

"HARLEEN!" Batman shouted and prepared to dive for her, but Bolton prevented that by throwing a stun grenade at him and he was blinded, leaving him open for a beating by Bolton and unable to save Harley.

The scream ended suddenly. Batman assumed the worst while Bolton was proud of his accomplishment.

"Your little clown friend is finished, Bat!" Bolton bragged and performed a suplex on him.

"One less problem down, another problem to take car-" Bolton said, but before he could finish, something unexpected happened.

Both he and Batman were seeing Harley Quinn, still alive, being held by a floating person. It was a young woman who appeared to be in either her late teens or early 20's. She had blonde hair with a black headcomb in it, blue eyes, a red cape, a blue skirt, a white shirt exposing her midriff, red boots and a symbol on her shirt's chest area that was familiar to both men.

"Who the hell are you?" Bolton asked. He's heard of Superman as his mocking speech to Harley Quinn clued in, but never had he heard of this woman before.

"The name's 'Supergirl', cousin to Superman." the young woman answered. Her eyes glaring daggers at Bolton.

Before Bolton could respond, the woman's eyes turned red and they emitted red beams of heat that struck Bolton and it send him flying back against a canister. The beams didn't kill him, they just stunned him.

Batman coughed and glared at the flying woman.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I was taking a stroll in the skies when I heard of the asylum breakout and so I flew here to help with stopping them. I heard all of this going on and I saw that guy drop this woman off the roof and I saved her. The people who were here earlier are safe and sound. They're hiding somewhere else for the moment." she said.

She hovered in front of Batman and gently placed Harley Quinn down on the ground.

"Is she okay?" Batman asked.

"She's fine. The fall scared her enough to make her faint and I caught her before she made a splat on the ground far below." she said.

Before Batman could ask her another question, they both heard Bolton getting up and staring at her.

"Superman has a cousin?" Bolton asked.

"Yeah, I just said that and you're looking at her." said Supergirl.

"This is my battle, alien scum! Beat it!" Bolton demanded.

"I'll take it from here, Batman." Supergirl said and charged fiercely at the deranged guard. Batman knew she would beat him easily due to her sharing most of Superman's abilities.

Bolton tried to smack her away with his nightstick, but it had no effect on the young Kryptonian. In fact, the nightstick broke into pieces like a stick the instant it struck her in the face.

Bolton tried his chains and other gadgets, but his tactics all ended up in failure and Supergirl was unscratched and undamaged, though she was a little annoyed by all of it.

Bolton was out of weapons and Supergirl proceeded to tear his armored suit and clothes off until the man was in his underwear. Supergirl giggled from this.

"No! Leave me alone!" Bolton said as he tried to run, but was caught in Supergirl's grip. He was beginning to show fear because of what he knew about Kryptonians via Superman's deeds in Metropolis. Because of this woman's familial relation to Superman, he was afraid of what she was capable of doing and even he could not stop her.

"You didn't leave those innocent people alone. Why should I with you?" she said to him.

"I-I-I was just d-d-doing my job." said Bolton.

"You call scaring people a job? Let me show you what real fear is all about, 'Sergeant Stutter'." Supergirl said with a smirk and, like what Bolton did with Harley Quinn, Supergirl darted for the sky with the villainous guard in her hands and when she was at the height she desired, she released Bolton and he started to fall while screaming his lungs out.

From his spot, Batman carried Harley in his arms, but he was also watching what happened above. Like Superman, he knew Supergirl would never let Bolton die, she just wanted to scare him as a means of karma for his own fear tactics.

Supergirl floated in the air, looking at her nails with admiration while ignoring Bolton's screaming as if she didn't care for his safety. After a few seconds had passed, she did a fast dive and caught him before he hit the pavement, which he was seconds away from doing had the female alien not caught him in time.

With Bolton incapacitated from his falling fears, Supergirl flew back up the rooftop of the museum and, a few seconds later, she hovered back down to the street with Batman and Harley Quinn latched onto her and gently placed them down.

"Please . . . don't do that again!" he begged.

Supergirl managed to mentally break Bolton's tough spirit.

"Then surrender or you'll get another flying lesson with a twist." Supergirl said sternly.

Bolton immediately obeyed and laid on the ground with his hands above the back of his head. Without his weapons and suit, he was defeated.

Supergirl then noticed a wet spot on Bolton's boxers. It seemed she managed to make him piss himself and she couldn't help laugh at his misfortune.

Batman was impressed with how Supergirl scared Bolton into submission, even going as far as making him wet himself, but he didn't laugh to maintain his serious nature. He made a note to laugh about it in private.

He went to place Harley in the Batmobile and grabbed another fulton balloon and went back to strap it on Bolton.

"What is that thing?" Supergirl asked.

Batman told her and when he finished, he was about to place it on Bolton until Supergirl stopped him.

"Wait. Allow me to take him back to Arkham. Consider it conservation for your device for something more menacing." Supergirl offered.

"Okay then." said Batman. "Is Metropolis safe?"

"It's fine. No crime anywhere tonight and now that I'm here, I was wondering if I can stay and help you and your friends in hunting down the escapees. It would save time and trouble from your encounters and my cousin's out on a date with a lucky lady now that crime's down tonight. But it doesn't mean I have to ignore this." Supergirl said. "Plus, Batgirl and I know each other and I'm hoping she'll be glad to see me again."

Batman thought about it. With someone like Supergirl on their side, the night would be better and the hunt could end faster than by themselves. Despite her super abilities, Batman had no intention of sitting back and letting Supergirl handle the villains alone. He just didn't feel right about that.

"I don't want Superman to get worried over you." he said.

"He won't. Gotham will be cleaned up before breakfast." said Supergirl. "I'll also be back for Harley Quinn and take her to Arkham as well."

"No. She's with me." Batman said and explained his and Quinn's alliance and the reason for it.

"She's rehabilitated and is helping you now, huh?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes. She broke things off with Joker and has defected to me." he said.

"Well, I guess that leaves this guy to take back then. Okay, musclehead, up you go . . . again." she said and she grabbed Lyle Bolton and flew off with him screaming hysterically again.

Batman returned to the Batmobile to check up on Harley.

Harley was laying still. Batman wondered why she didn't use her own grapnel gadget to save herself from falling. He looked at her gadget and discovered the reason. It was broken. It must have been crushed when she fell back and she squashed it herself unwittingly.

He was glad Supergirl saved her.

* * *

 **Another chapter completed. Bolton is caught and humiliated(bonus point for his "embarrassing accident")and is now being taken back to Arkham, Harley cheated death as well as conquer her fear of Bolton, Bolton's victims are safe and above all, I've finally revealed the guest helper's identity: Kara Zor-El, a.k.a. Supergirl. She did a great job scaring the hell outta Lock-Up and is now flying him back to Arkham.**

 **I got the idea for her appearance here after watching, on Youtube, the episode "Girls Night Out", the one where she helps Batgirl in taking down Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Livewire, one of Superman's foes.**

 **Should she stay and help out or leave and return to her hometown? Originally, I wanted this to be her only appearance in the story, but at the same time, I also wish to extend her stay. What do you all think?**

 **Read and review! You reviews are like fuel that keeps me going . . . and going and going and going and going and . . . *resumes endlessly***


	12. Chapter 12

**Supergirl came and lent a hand in the last chapter and now she's here to help with the breakout to kill time. However because she's one of the most powerful characters in the DC world, to even the odds for her here, she will battle tougher enemies to make sure her adventure in Gotham is just as challenging as Batman's is. And I know just the two people she can start with which you'll see in a moment here.**

* * *

Batman remained where the Batmobile was parked, waiting for Harley Quinn to wake up.

Soon, she did.

"Harleen." he said to her.

Harley looked around and learned she was back inside the vehicle.

"What . . . what happened?" she asked.

"You fainted when Lyle Bolton dropped you from the roof during our fight with him."

"Oh, that I remember. He's not here, is he?" she asked alarmingly.

"Not anymore. He was defeated and hauled away by Supergirl."

Harley's eyes went wide from hearing that name.

"Superman's sister?" she asked him.

"Cousin, to be exact. After Bolton dropped you, Supergirl flew in and saved you just after you fainted. She fought and apprehended Bolton and she's now flying him back to Arkham. She said she would return afterward and has offered her services to us in apprehending the other inmates because Metropolis is void of threats tonight." he told her.

"I was saved by a flyin' alien?" Harley asked.

"Yes."

"Wait, did you tell her that I wasn't a bad guy, girl, anymore?" she asked.

"I did. She now knows of your current alignment." he told her and Harley sighed in relief.

The jester clutched at her head despite not having any head injuries of any sort.

She then looked at her own costume and realized something. She remembered how scared the hostages were upon seeing her in her outfit. She once terrorized people while wearing it and felt that she needed to change into something else if she was going to fully distance herself from her villainous past other than dropping her "Harley Quinn" name.

She had an idea, but she decided to wait until Supergirl came back.

"Ya know, those people I tried to save were scared outta their wits of me 'cause of my reputation and my costume and I can't blame 'em. I did used to commit crimes in this outfit and I figured I could use a costume change so I don't scare any more civilians when I approach them." Harley said to Batman.

Batman knew where Harley was getting at. Her costume would bring back horrible memories to those who were once victimized by her and Joker. Were it he who frightened and victimized innocent people, he too would ditch his Batsuit for something else that said "I'm different."

"Do you have any spare suits at wherever you used to spend time in hiding?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, I had tons of clothes and different costumes at my old hangout. I wonder if they're still there? It's been a long time since I last set foot in that place. Can we make a stop there later before we go after the net baddie? Or better yet, when Supergirl returns, I could ask her to fly me to my old hideout ta get changed into somethin' else." Harley suggested. Despite what almost happened to her with Lyle Bolton, Harley did not develop acrophobia whatsoever. As long as she was up in the air with someone she trusted and was comfortable with, it was fine with her. But if it were with someone she didn't trust, that was a different story.

"Good idea." said Batman.

Minutes later, Supergirl flew back to the spot where Harley and Batman were.

"I'm back." she said and noticed Harley. "I see your new friend is awake."

"So you're the one who Batsy said saved me when I fell?" Harley asked her.

"He told you, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." Harley answered.

"Name's Supergirl. I'm Superman's cousin." she said.

"Harleen Quinzel, nice ta meetcha!" Harley said and extended her hand out for Supergirl to shake and she did.

"Whoa, your grip is strong!" Harley said when Supergirl squeezed her hand during the handshake.

"I know. It's part of my physiology." Supergirl said.

"I like yer outfit. It looks cute on ya." Harley complimented.

"Thanks. It's to kinda distance myself from my cousin when it comes to uniforms. The 'S' is part of my heritage. It was, and still is to me, a symbol of hope where I originally came from before Metropolis." she said.

"Speaking of uniforms," Harley said and told Supergirl of her request and reason for it.

"Sure, I'll be happy to take you back to your place for a wardrobe change." she agreed after the jester told her.

"Yay!" said Harley.

But before Supergirl was about to take Harley with her, she turned to Batman.

"Will you be able to handle things on your own while Harley and I are gone?" she asked him.

"I've patrolled Gotham alone before. I can handle it. Here's a radio you may use to communicate with me." he said and handed his radio to Supergirl.

Even though she didn't need it as she had advanced hearing and could hear Batman from miles away, Supergirl accepted it anyway to humor him.

"Thanks." she said and took it.

She turned to Harley and said, "Here, hop on me."

Harley grabbed onto Supergirl's back and they both took off in the air with Harley yelling out dramatically, "High-Ho Silver, awaaaaaaay!" while Batman stayed behind and began researching his next target on his Batcomputer.

* * *

Supergirl flew above the Gotham sky with Harley Quinn sitting on her back and the latter seemed to be enjoying her flight quite fondly.

"Whee! Giddyup! Mush!" Harley cheered and tugged at Supergirl's red cape as if they were reins.

"I'm not a horse, Harley." Supergirl said, rolling her eyes at her passenger's goofy antics. She wasn't angry or annoyed.

"I know. I've always wanted to do that and you're the closest thing to a horse, minus the saddle and reins, of course." Harley said.

"So where's your hideout?" Supergirl asked.

Harley told her and Supergirl flew in that direction.

"So while we're flying, why don't you tell me about yourself." Supergirl asked.

"Gladly." Harley said and began telling the female alien hero, in short sentences, about her past and her current status with Batman and his partners, Robin and Batgirl.

"Batman told me you dumped Joker after you decided to drop crime. It's about time, too. I've heard of him and what he does. Not a pretty picture." Supergirl said.

"Yup. Oh, and alongside the crime thing, I also prefer to be called by my real name these days. I don't go by 'Harley Quinn' anymore since it used ta be my outlaw name." she said.

"Okay." said Supergirl. "How'd you come up with that name anyway?"

"I was called it long before I met Joker. My childhood peers used to mock me with that title because of its sounding similarity to the clown character, 'Harlequin'. It's not new to me. I then started using it for my then-new name after I busted Joker out of the nuthouse on my first night as a criminal. These days, I wish I never transferred to Arkham and if that hadn't happened, I would have never met Joker and I wouldn't have turned to a life of crime. But, in a way, then I would have never met Batman either. Yeah, we had our ups and downs as opposite sides of society, but after my first parole hearin' turned ta mush, I began to take a liking ta the Bat and it's how I got ta be where I am now, tourin' Gotham and huntin' down my fellow convicts with the new man of my dreams." Harley said, sighing romantically just from thinking about the Dark Knight when she said that."

"You have a crush on Batman?" Supergirl asked.

"Oh, it's more than that, girl. I'm in love with the guy. He kept an eye on me even after I screwed up my own parole night out on the town and after bringin' me a dress I paid for at a big ol' department store, I was touched by his kindness and I fell for him. Heck, I even made out with him!"

Supergirl stopped for a moment to digest this information, causing Harley to grasp onto Supergirl's back and wrap her arms around her neck and her legs around her torso tightly to avoid falling. This didn't hurt Supergirl at all.

"What?! You _kissed_ Batman?!" she asked. She was not angry, more like surprised.

"Sure did. It was the first time I kissed him and, like I told Joker and everyone else, I don't regret it one single bit." she said.

Calming down, Supergirl resumed her flight and Harley eased up on her hold.

"Sorry about that. I was just . . . disturbed by what you said." she apologized in case her mid-stop scared the clown girl.

"Nah, it's fine. I didn't expect you to react calmly to it. Hell, anyone else would have a similar reaction if they were told I locked lips with the Bat." Harley replied.

"Point taken."

"Ya know, if I were still into crime, I'm guessing that you'd probably do ta me what ya did to that scary guard did ta me earlier." Harley guessed.

"Pretty much if it meant scaring you into surrendering." she joked.

"So, you're not nervous bein' around me? Ya know, 'cause of what I said about my past as a crook and a psycho lover to Joker?" Harley asked, wondering what the alien girl thought of her.

"Even if you were still a criminal, I still would not be afraid to be near you, when we fight, of course. I'd pound you into mush. But if you're willing to play 'hero' tonight and every other night, then I'm fine being around you, although I admit it's gonna take some time for me to get used to that idea from what I've read about you and Joker over the years." Supergirl replied.

Harley frowned at that last statement, but at the same time, she knew it was true. She was bad for so long, she was already feared throughout most of Gotham and perhaps Metropolis and other cities that were the home turf to other heroes, so being good and changing her public image and reputation was indeed going to take some time.

"Say, how old are ya anyway? You look like a teenager outta high school ta me." Harley said while playing around with Supergirl's blond hair with her fingers which the latter didn't mind.

Supergirl told her.

"Wow, you're that age and ya still go out fightin' bad guys?" Harley asked, stunned by what she was told.

"Yeah. I only do so when my cousin's busy or is unavailable for other reasons." she said.

"So if you're related ta Superman, does that mean you have all of his powers besides the flyin' thing you're doin' right now?" Harley asked.

"Yeah. I share the same powers as him along with his weaknesses." she said.

"Weaknesses?" Harley asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, my cousin and I are vulnerable to something called 'Kryptonite', green rock materials that came from what used to be my home planet of Krypton before it . . . became extinct." she said.

"Oh, I've heard of that stuff. It weakens your kind like a fever and makes ya mortal like us humans. I heard your cousin's experienced that sort of thing with Kryptonite multiple times during his own crime fighting missions." Harley said.

"We're also vulnerable to-" she started to say until Harley shushed her quickly.

"Ahp, ahp-ahp-ahp! I don't wanna know your other weaknesses. Kryptonite, I already know, but I don't want to spoil our newfound alliance if ya reveal your secrets ta me. There may come a time where I could get caught by enemies of yours, Superman's or mine and if they interrogate me for info on ya, I might accidentally spill your weaknesses ta them and that would not be cool."

"You'd really do that?" Supergirl asked.

"Do what?" Harley asked.

"Avoid knowing my vulnerabilities to keep me safe if you were ever interrogated about me?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. It's my way of building some trust between us and all. I read it in a life-change book at Arkham and even if ya did spill your secrets ta me, I still would keep 'em ta myself and never tell anyone. One secret of mine is that I'm fish-intolerant. It makes me sick, literally. Oh, and in case somethin' happens to me tonight or any other night, I want ya ta know that even though we just met, you're now my new BFF." said Harley, patting Supergirl's side thrice to ensure her honesty.

"Aw, thanks." Supergirl said, touched by Harley's speech and willingness to keep Supergirl's vulnerabilities undisclosed regardless of whether or not she knew of them. Unknown to the clown girl, she could hear Harley's calm heart rate, meaning she was telling the truth as one's fast heart beat and breathing indicated deception.

As Harley was about to say something else, she suddenly saw something familiar to her.

"There it is! Go there." Harley said and Supergirl flew straight toward where Harley was pointing at.

When they landed, Harley asked Supergirl to peek inside with her x-ray vision to make sure the coast was clear.

"Is this hideout of yours coated with lead?" Supergirl asked.

"Nah. It's all wood and concrete." said Harley.

Supergirl looked around with her x-ray vision and found no trace of anyone.

"It's empty. We're the only ones here." she reported.

"Good, Joker hasn't come here yet." Harley said and she pressed a button and an elevator appeared and she and Supergirl took it.

When they arrived to their destination, the two women exited the elevator and walked around.

"Everything's the same as it was when I was last here." said Harley.

"Nice place." Supergirl said.

"Thanks. Now you wait here while I go and get dressed. Feel free ta give yourself a tour or somethin'." said Harley and she walked away to a room and shut the door.

"Oh, and no x-ray vision!" Harley called out from the room.

Supergirl held in a giggle.

"I won't!" she promised.

"Okay!" Harley said and Supergirl was by herself.

She was looking around Quinn's former hideout. Despite being a villain before, she actually had some of her things from her previous life here such as her old college and university degrees aimed for psychiatry and awards she received for her work. Publicly, these were null and void because of her outlaw behavior. She wondered why she didn't throw them out if she dropped her professional life to become a henchwoman for Joker. She could have thrown them out if she wanted to, but she didn't. Maybe somewhere inside her before her rehabilitation was a piece of her sane, former self.

 _How could someone as successful as her fall after meeting this Joker punk?_ She thought.

Later, Harley returned and when Supergirl saw her, she looked different. Harley was wearing a street biker-inspired outfit. She had no jester cap on her head again and her pigtails were back. The outfit had colors similar to her clown outfit.

"So what do you think, Super-chick?" Harley asked her while standing in a "ta-da!" position.

"It's 'Super _girl_ ' and it looks cool on you." Supergirl said.

"Thanks. Ya want a new outfit too? I got more." Harley offered.

"No thank you, I'm good as is." Supergirl politely declined.

As Harley approached her, she guessed that the Kryptonian girl had looked at her leftover med degrees and felt she had to explain them to her.

"Even though I'm no longer a doctor in the eyes of the law and my licence to practice it was revoked, I still keep my degrees and achievements as mementos of what I used to be before I met Joker and became what I am today. I may have been nuts before, but I just didn't have it in me to throw them away. They're like rare and collectible items to me and they can never be replaced if something happened to them. I'm relieved now that Joker didn't get rid of them himself."

Harley rubbed her arm as she spoke. She was beginning to grow a little upset from her memories.

"I'm not so sure it's possible, but when I'm released from Arkham again in the future, I'm hopin' to go back to what I used to do, the doctor part, I mean, not the crime thing. But I doubt that anyone would wanna hire me to talk about their problems now that they know who and what I am or was, whatever comes first. Everyone either hates or fears me except Joan Leland, a doctor who works at Arkham and is my therapist and former co-worker. But now I want to earn it back and I'm happy to work alongside the Bat in order to do it. And if I can't return to psychiatry, then I could find some other profession. I love being a hero an' all, don't get me wrong. But someday when I'm out again, I'll have to find work to make a livin' once again and crime-fightin' don't pay the bills and put food on the table, ya know." said Harley.

"Well, I'm sure you'll succeed in that when you're released. Even before you told of what happened on your first parole, I already heard what happened in the papers and how bad it was at the time. I know you can make it work again." said Supergirl.

"Thanks. Now that I have what I came for, let's go find Batsy and resume the fugitive hunt."

"'Batsy'?" Supergirl questioned while trying not to laugh at the name.

"It's what I call Batman. I have other names for him that I call him by, but only I can use them. It's kinda my thing." Harley explained.

"Fair enough." Supergirl said and she and Harley took the elevator back to the surface and once they were outside, Harley took the video radio and used it to call Batman.

"Batman!" Harley said into it.

The radio fizzled until it showed a screen of the Dark Knight himself sitting inside his car.

"Harleen, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I'm callin' to tell you that I got what I need and Supergirl an' I are about ta fly back ta you." said Harley.

"Okay. Supergirl, can you detect my location?" he asked.

Supergirl stepped into view of the video so Batman can see her.

"Sure. I can hear your car from here." she said.

"Good. Fly Harleen and yourself to where I am." he said.

"Got it. We're on our way." she said and the radio stopped.

"Well, grab hold of me again." said Supergirl.

"Okay." said Harley.

Supergirl crouched down to allow Harley to grab onto her and they took off into the sky again.

* * *

Batman was driving around Gotham, looking for his next target, when he heard a whooshing noise coming from above.

He knew what caused it.

He stopped the Batmobile and saw Supergirl descending to the middle of the road in front of him with Harley Quinn in tow.

"We're here." Supergirl said.

"And I went through a wardrobe change! Pretty hot, huh?" Harley said while twirling around to show her look off.

"So I see." he said.

"If street racin' was legal, we'd beatcha in a race across Gotham." Harley said.

"True. One of the things that I've heard some people say about my cousin and I are that we're both faster than a speeding bullet and more powerful than a locomotive." said Supergirl.

"Did ya find anyone left to go after?" Harley asked Batman.

Batman showed them his Batcomputer and the two girls looked at the screen.

"'Arnold Wesker, a.k.a. 'Ventriloquist'." Supergirl read aloud and read what he does.

"He commits crime with a puppet?" she asked in confusion. "Now that is crazy."

"It says here that he's causing trouble at a casino here in Gotham."

"Then let's go get him." said Harley.

As the three were about to make a move, the Batcomputer suddenly beeped.

Someone was calling.

Batman picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Batman!" It was Robin.

"Robin? What is it?" Batman asked.

"We found Poison Ivy at the Gotham zoo and other than the animals she's released, she's not alone on this one!" said Robin.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"She's joined forces with some blue-haired psycho who can spew out electricity like that yellow, cartoon mouse critter on tv! Batgirl and I aren't equipped to handle this other person and they're chasing us as I speak!" Robin said in a panic.

The video showed him looking around and evading a moving vine while Batgirl was seen evading a large lightning bolt that almost hit her from an unknown source.

"Yeah, you better run, ya little Bat wannabe!" yelled a voice that came from said unknown source. It sounded female.

Supergirl's eyes lit up when she saw the lightning bolts because she recognized them and knew who was capable of doing that.

"We'll be right over! Hang on!" Batman said and the computer returned to its normal status.

"Aw crap! Not her!" she said.

Batman and Harley darted their eyes at her.

"You know who Ivy's with?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. It's a woman named Leslie Willis. She's an electrokinetic metahuman who used to be a radio shock jock in Metropolis and bad-mouthed my cousin on the air every day until she was, one day, struck by lightning and gained her electrical abilities. With that, she started calling herself 'Livewire' and became an enemy of my cousin who had fought her a few times before. Despite Superman's powerful nature, Livewire was, and still is, a handful to deal with for him and since she's now teaming up with that plant lady foe of yours, it's likely that those two could be very dangerous together. As if committing crimes alone isn't dangerous enough for either one of them." Supergirl said.

"So, she's a real 'shocker', huh?" Harley asked.

"Apparently so. She was more than a match against Superman the first time and I read of a time she joined forces with someone called 'Parasite' in an effort to seek revenge against Superman, which didn't go so well for either her or that other guy."

"'Para-who'?" Harley asked her.

"Parasite, a metahuman who can steal and absorb the powers, abilities and memories of other people he touches. From what I've read of his failed team-up move with Livewire once, he was put in a comatose state after he absorbed the powers and weaknesses of both Superman and Livewire. No one's ever heard from him since." said Supergirl.

"Fightin' Red's gonna be a toughie. She's been my best friend since the day we met and if I go up against her, she's gonna see me as a Judas or Benedict Arnold or some other third thing that involves stabbin' people in the back." Harley said.

"Are you going after this Poison Ivy person?" Supergirl asked.

"We must. She's one of Arkham's fugitives who must be returned. This Livewire woman you spoke about is not from around here and has never been incarcerated in Arkham before. However, despite that, since you say she's dangerous as well, she too must be taken down." Batman said.

"Honestly, I've never actually fought Livewire before either unlike my cousin. But if he can beat her, then so can I. You two go ahead and find that Ventriloquist guy and I'll deal with Livewire and your plant friend and save your other friends from them. I was thinking of going after the tough ones during my stay while you go after the soft ones. That way, it'll make the mission easier for you two." Supergirl offered.

"Good idea. We don''t have any anti-lightning gear with us anyway." said Batman.

"Yeah, plus you're super-tough on the outside and if she zaps ya, it shouldn't hurt ya as much as it would hurt us if we were ta fight that electric chick." Harley added.

Thanks . . . I think. Now let's do this thing." Supergirl said.

Batman and Harley got inside the Batmobile and drove in one direction while Supergirl started to fly in another.

* * *

 **Batman and Harley Quinn are going after Ventriloquist while Supergirl has decided to go after Poison Ivy and her new partner-in-crime, Leslie "Livewire" Willis, who had just arrived to help cause trouble in Gotham, her first real battle in my fic. How will the battles between both sides turn out? One of you requested that Supergirl face tougher foes, well you are about to get your wish! Her easy victory over Lock-Up was part of her introduction, so consider that a one-time thing. The next chapter's gonna be a loooong one and I'm gonna need a lot of energy drinks to stay up writing! Kidding, but still, the next chapter's gonna take a while to do, so stay tuned.**

 **Harley Quinn's new outfit is the one she wears in "Batman Arkham City". I liked her better that way than the nurse outfit from "Asylum" or the one she wears in "Knight" (although I admit the "Knight" outfit is kinda cool) No offense to those who liked the aforementioned outfits before and after "AC".**

 **Robin's comment about Livewire being like an "electric mouse" is a nod to Pokemon due to it and Batman TAS both airing on the same television station, Kids WB, back in the late 90's and early 2000's. The remark was my way of making a shout out to the station that aired the two shows that made my childhood tv viewing grand. I even remember watching a joke scene where Batman and Robin have a Pokemon battle and Robin sent out a Golbat and Batman fried it with one of his weapons and Robin called him out for cheating. I saw it on Youtube and, after all these years, seeing that scene still makes me laugh to this day. I feel old as f***!"**

 **PS: Some of the material and events in this story may be mixed and, after reading a comment one of you posted about Supergirl and Batgirl's acquaintance in the DCAU's timeline, I barely remembered that those two met way later in the show rather than early. I forgot about that, but it's already there so . . . my bad. Besides, half of the stuff in my story ain't exactly canon to the cartoon's timeline, so bear with me.**


End file.
